The Marauders and the Chocolate Factory
by under-the-blue-moonlight
Summary: When Willy Wonka's factory opens, Lily would give anything to win a ticket. James sees this as a chance to gain her love and gets his friends with him to buy as many Wonka bars as they can, hoping to find a ticket to give to Lily. But they don't find one... They find all five.
1. The Competition

The Competition

'Welcome to today's episode of...GRYFFINDOR GIRLS' GOSSIP!' Lily Evans said in her best announcer voice. She and her friends Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Mary MacDonald and Alice Davis were sat on their beds in their dorm in their pyjamas. It was the last week of their second term back at Hogwarts. 'Today's topic...'

'Boys!' Emmeline said.

'Ugh. Why? Most of the boys we know are complete and utter assholes,' Lily pointed out. 'Well, with the exceptions of Severus and Remus.'

'C'mon, Lils. Anyway, I think I have some juicy gossip to share about this topic,' Marlene said.

'Fine. Hey, a few days ago, I was doing my werewolf essay with Remus in the library. The thing was, he seemed to know a lot about werewolves, like an unusual amount. He even described what a transformation felt like in extreme detail. His exact words were: "It feels like every single one of your bones in your body are being broken. Every cell in your body is converted as your DNA is rewritten and, slowly and painfully, you lose control of your own mind." Am I the only one who finds it kinda suspicious how he knows so much about it?' Lily asked.

'Lily, you of all people know he's a nerd. A DADA nerd, none the less. Of course he'd know a lot about it, he's probably read five books about werewolves,' Emmeline said. 'And, anyway, that's not what we mean by talking about boys. You know what we really mean.'

'Speaking of Remus,' Marlene said. 'I know who has a crush on him...and they're in this room right now.'

'Really?!' Alice said, leaning forward, intrigued. 'Who?'

'Well, they're name begins with M,' Marlene replied.

'It's you!' Emmeline guessed.

'Please, we all know she has a thing for Black,' Lily said. 'I have no idea why, though.'

Alice had a grin on her face. 'Mary! I should've known.'

Mary had flushed so much that she looked like a tomato. She then proceeded to lift her duvet up and over her head. 'I...think I've had enough of this conversation.'

'Hey, Mary, don't be embarrassed,' Lily said. 'There's far worse you could do. Just look at Marlene! Black, of all people!'

'I can't help I like bad boys,' Marlene shrugged. 'Anyway, you're one to talk.'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked.

'James Potter.'

'What?! You know I fucking hate Potter!'

'Language,' Alice warned.

'What was that word you taught me? You said it was a Japanese term... Oh, yeah! Tsundere. You are a tsundere,' Marlene said.

'I am not a- '

Lily was interrupted by a loud tapping on the window. Her brown owl, Frisk, was stood on the ledge, a letter tied to her ankle. Lily stood, went up to the window and opened it. After Lily untied the letter, Frisk took off and flew to the owlery. Lily sat on her bed.

'Who's it from?' Mary asked, having risen from the covers.

'My parents,' Lily said, opening the letter.

'Read it aloud,' Emmeline said.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Enclosed in this envelope is a newspaper article. We thought you'd really want to see it. Try not to get too excited, though._

 _Good luck,_

 _Mum and Dad_

'Good luck? Good luck with what?' Alice asked.

'I don't know,' Lily replied, 'but I guess the article will say.'

She pulled out the article from the envelope and read it over. Then again. And again.

'Oh. My. Fucking. God,' she gasped.

'What is it?' Marlene asked.

'Well...uh, you ever heard of Willy Wonka?' Lily asked. The other four shook their heads. 'Well, he owns a chocolate factory in my town, which is the largest chocolate factory in the entire world! Not only that but he the greatest chocolatier to ever live! He's a muggle, yet he's created things that seem like they'd belong in Honeydukes. Like ice cream that never melts, bubble gum you can blow to enormous sizes, mini chocolate eggs that hatch into a little chocolate birds (which are alive by the way) when put in your mouth and sweets that allow you to spit in seven different colours.'

'A muggle did that?' Mary asked.

'Yeah,' Lily confirmed. 'But, according to stories I've heard, spies working for other chocolate brands were sent to work there and steal Wonka's secrets. As a result, he closed the factory. It was meant to be forever but, one day, the chimneys on the factory roof were billowing smoke, everything was running again. However, since then, no one has ever entered or left the factory. No one knows who's working there, no one knows what's inside it but I have always wanted to find out! And now, according to this newspaper, Wonka's opening up his factory for the first time in years!'

'Woah, cool!' Emmeline said.

'However, the factory's only opening to five people. To go on the tour, you have to win one of five golden tickets hidden under the wrappers of Wonka Bars,' Lily said.

'Merlin's beard, those are low odds,' Marlene said.

'I know,' Lily agreed, yawning. She looked over at Mary and Emmeline, who had just fallen asleep. 'I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning, Marley.'

'G'night, Lils,' Marlene replied.

Lily led back and pulled her duvet over her. She closed her eyes and entered the worlds of her dreams.


	2. Get Lily Evans to Go Out with Me Plan 76

Get Lily Evans to Go Out with Me Plan #76

'Are you telling me, Ryan, Quidditch Team Captain, could not tell the difference between a snitch and milk chocolate Lindor?'

'Exactly.'

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were going down the stairs to the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

'How he became a prefect, I'll never know,' Sirius said, shaking his head.

'Where did you even get the Lindor, James? It's muggle chocolate, quite hard to get around here,' Peter said.

'Oh, I found a box of them in the dorm,' James told him. 'I ate the rest.'

Remus suddenly stopped walking.

'James... Those were my Lindor.'

'Oh, shit!' James said, turning to his chocoholic friend. 'I'm really sorry! I didn't know! Please don't kill me!'

'I'm not gonna kill you,' Remus replied, 'but I expect a replacement box before Christmas.'

'Phew... Okay,' James said. The four boys headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily and her friends were already in the Great Hall.

'So, Lily, are you gonna try to win Wonka's competition?' Marlene asked.

'Of course! Sure, it's highly likely I won't win a ticket, but there's no harm in trying,' Lily told her. 'The worst outcome: I get a load of chocolate. The best: I get a tour of the largest chocolate factory in the world!'

The Marauders were walking past Lily as she said this. Remus stopped and turned to her.

'Are you talking about Willy Wonka's factory?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Lily said.

'Oh my god, I love Wonka bars! It's one of my favourite brands of chocolate,' Remus told her.

'Me too!' Lily agreed. 'Did you hear about the competition?'

'What competition?'

'Wonka's opening his factory to five people. You have to try to find one of the golden tickets hidden under the wrappers of Wonka bars to go on a tour around it.'

'Oh my god, really?!' Remus gasped.

'Yeah, look.'

Lily gave Remus the article. He read it over, grinning widely.

'Welp, I'm gonna order as many Wonka bars as I can,' Remus said.

'My plan exactly,' Lily said.

'Moony!' James called to Remus.

'Gotta go. See you, Lily,' Remus said, going to sit with the other Marauders.

'What were you two talking about?' James asked.

'Willy Wonka's chocolate factory,' Remus told them.

'Pfft! Willy Wanker,' Sirius laughed.

'Willy Wonka. He's a muggle chocolatier.'

Remus explained who Wonka was and the competition.

'This is why my parents and family are assholes. They don't understand how awesome muggles can be,' Sirius said.

'Are you sure he's really a muggle?' Peter asked.

'Yep,' Remus confirmed.

'You said Evans really wants a ticket, right?' James questioned.

'Yeah, about as much as I do. Where are you going with this?' Remus asked.

'Boys, I have officially formulated "Get Lily Evans to Go Out with Me Plan #76",' James announced. 'We are gonna buy as many Wonka bars as we possibly can. When we find a ticket- '

' _If_ we find a ticket...' Peter corrected.

'...I'll give it to Evans,' James finished.

'WHAT?!' the other three yelled.

'No chance!' Sirius hit his fist on the table.

'Lily may be my friend, Prongs, but I'm not giving up the experience of a lifetime so you can go on one date with her and get ditched after,' Remus said.

'And that's probably the best outcome!' Peter added. 'The other two are: she takes the ticket but then continues to attempt to ignore your existence or she straight up doesn't accept the ticket because it's from you.'

'Come on, guys!' James pleaded. 'Please just do this one thing for me!'

'So, the 75 other plans we helped with didn't count?' Sirius asked.

'To be honest, Prongs has done a lot for us in the past. I mean, he was the one who came up with the idea for you to become animagi,' Remus said.

'Still working on that,' James input.

'And, Padfoot, he lets you stay as much as you want over the summer,' Remus finished.

'I guess you're right,' Sirius said.

'So...you gonna help me?' James asked.

'Sure,' Remus said.

'I guess I will,' Peter said.

'Fine, but only because you're my mate and it pains me to see you fawn over Evans to no avail,' Sirius said.

'You guys are the best,' James said.

'But...what if we don't actually find a ticket?' Peter asked.

'Then, Moony, it's up to you to casually let it slip to Evans that I was trying to get her a ticket. She'll be so moved just by the gesture that she'll run to me, gushing over me, admitting she was wrong about me being an arrogant toerag , and beg to be my girlfriend,' James explained.

'Right, because that comment wasn't arrogant sounding at all.' Remus rolled his eyes.

'Anyway, where exactly can we get Wonka bars?' Sirius asked.

'Well, I know a wizard who can send us some asap,' Remus said. 'He runs a sweet shop not far from my house and I'm his best customer. When he found out the reason he only sees for for about nine or ten weeks a year is because I go to Hogwarts, he said if I'm ever in need of any confectionary, I could write to him and he'd send me some, no extra charge.'

'Well, write a letter fast before he sells out of bars!' James said.

He was determined for his plan to succeed.


	3. Nightmare

Nightmare

Remus did send a letter along with a load of his, James, Sirius, Peter's money. Later that same day, eight owls arrived, carrying two large boxes between them that were filled with Wonka bars. After their last lesson of the day, they spent all evening unwrapping the chocolate. They ate a few of the bars as they went along, and Remus put charms on the rest so they wouldn't melt. By dinner they had unwrapped three quarters of the first box to no avail.

'I can't believe we still haven't found one,' James sighed, playing with the food on his plate.

'Mate, we haven't even finished the first box yet,' Sirius said. 'Don't lose hope.'

Remus swallowed the bite of pie he'd been eating before speaking up. 'I'm just gonna say what everyone's thinking. It's extremely unlikely we'll find a ticket. It's probably best, Prongs, if you don't have your hopes up too high.'

'I just realised,' Peter began, 'if this is a muggle contest, how will we know when other tickets are found?'

'That's no problem. I sent another letter to my mum, asking her to send me letters saying when people found tickets, saying who they were,' Remus said.

'Did you think of everything?' Sirius asked.

'Yup,' Remus said.

'Hmm... what if Peter eats a ticket not realising it's there?' James asked.

'Hey!' Peter interjected.

'Wait for him to shit the pieces back out and use a repairo charm,' Remus answered. 'Simple.'

'Wow, you really have thought of everything,' Sirius said, eyebrows raised.

'C'mon, let's get back to the dorm and keep unwrapping bars,' James said, standing. The others followed suit and they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

They finished the first box with no luck. They decided to keep all the uneaten bars in it for then.

'It's getting late, guys,' Remus said, yawning. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Same,' Peter said, reaching to grab his pyjamas.

James looked disappointed. 'But-'

'Mate,' Sirius cut across him, 'It's almost midnight. We can carry on in the morning.'

James sighed. 'Fine.'

They all changed into their pyjamas and went to sleep and had their individual dreams.

Peter had a dream he was drinking through a really long straw. The straw reached up into a giant chocolate milkshake.

Sirius dreamt that he'd trained a bunch of rabid dogs to attack his parents and the other racists of his family, which was almost all of his relatives. He stood outside while inside his family were being torn apart, limb from limb.

James dreamt about being the chaser for England at the Quidditch World Cup. It was the final against Bulgaria and England were 150 points down. The seekers were racing for the snitch, the English one up ahead, and it was up to James to score one more goal with the quaffle or else be faced with a tie. He lobbed to quaffle toward the far-left goal...

Remus, however, was having a nightmare; the same one he'd had for years. He was four years old, lead in bed when Fenrir Greyback climbed through his window. He stood there a few seconds before the shining, blue full moon appeared in the sky. Greyback transformed into a beast, a monster, a werewolf. He howled before leaping on the yelling Remus. He clamped his jaws on Remus' shoulder and the boy let out a shriek...

'AAAAAH!'

Remus sat up in bed, covered in sweat, hyperventilating, clutching his throbbing shoulder. The other three were jolted awake by his scream and let out their own, quite confusing yells.

'MY MILKSHAKE!'

'DIE, RACIST SCUM!'

'DID I DO IT?! DID WE WIN THE MATCH?!'

The three of them took a moment to realise that those had all been dreams (which they were all really disappointed about) before turning to their friend, who was paler than usual, shaking like he was in the Arctic and had tears streaming down his face.

'Moony, are you okay?!' James asked, coming to sit on the end of Remus' bed.

'What happened?!' Sirius questioned, doing the same.

'Greyback...werewolf...bite,' was all Remus could get out.

'The same dream again?' Peter asked, getting a shaky nod in response.

'Moony, it's okay, it's not...' James was gonna say 'real' but that would be a lie. It was real. It was an actual event that happened. 'It's over now.'

Sirius put an arm around Remus. 'Would some chocolate make you feel better?'

Remus sniffed, 'Yes, please.'

Peter, being closest to the box, stood up and got a bar for Remus. Remus took it and unwrapped it, then paused, staring at it.

'Oh. My god,' he gasped. Before the others could ask, he pulled a golden sheet from in the wrapper.

They were all silent for a few seconds.

'YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!' James yelled, jumping to his feet and doing a very cringy victory dance. 'YOU DID IT! GET READY, EVANS, FOR THE SURPRISE OF YOUR LIFE!'

'WOULD YOU SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!' a yell came through the wall.

James was a lot quieter with his celebrating after. The others just laughed at his stupid moves.


	4. The Tickets?

The Ticket...s?

'Lily, are you okay?' Mary asked. 'You haven't eaten anything.'

The five girls were at breakfast, Lily playing with her food.

'I'm fine,' she responded. 'I'm just full on chocolate. I shouldn't have have eaten so much last night.'

'I thought Marlene ate most of the bars you opened last night,' Emmeline said, receiving a glare from the blonde.

'Evaaaaaans!' a familiar voice sang.

'Potter...' Lily sighed, turning to the messy haired boy. 'What do you want?'

'I would like to give you something,' James replied, reaching into his his pocket.

'Oh, I'm not falling for this agai- '

Lily froze, seeing what was in James' hand. It was a golden ticket. An actual, official golden ticket. Lily didn't know what to say. James just put the ticket down in front of her.

'Have fun on the tour,' was all he said as he turned to sit with his friends.

'...Did that really just happen? Like, seriously?' Alice asked.

Lily remained silent, shock plastered on her face as she stared at the ticket in front of her.

'I must be dreaming,' Marlene said. 'There is no fucking way that James fucking Potter gave you a golden fucking ticket. It has to be a fake.'

Lily still said nothing. She picked up the ticket and looked it over. There was a message written on the back from Wonka himself.

'It's real...' Lily gasped.

Meanwhile, down the table, James was grinning, watching Lily's dumbfounded expression as she gaped at the ticket.

'Just wait,' he smiled, 'soon she's gonna come running down here, encase me in a hug and kiss me, thanking me and admitting I am amazing.'

'Don't let your ego inflate too much, it won't be able to fit in the room,' Remus said from where he had his head on the table. 'Why? Why did I agree to help you? If I didn't, I'd be going on that tour, I'd be experiencing one of my lifelong dreams.' He sighed. 'Well, at least it went to someone who's genuinely interested in the tour.'

'Can you imagine if it had gone to a kid who hates chocolate?' Sirius said.

'That would be ironic,' Peter said. 'Someone who hates chocolate winning a tour around a chocolate factory.'

'We'd better get to Transfiguration,' Remus said, finally lifting his head from the table. 'We don't wanna be late.'

The four boys all stood up and headed to the Transfiguration classroom.

After the day's lessons, they were all sat in the common room. James and Sirius were playing an intense game of wizard chess, Remus was doing his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework while eating chocolate and Peter was taking a nap.

'Check mate!' Sirius said. 'I think that's three to me, none to you, Prongs.'

James didn't say anything. He was staring into space, seemingly in another world.

'Prongs, mate?' Sirius asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. 'You okay?'

'She hasn't spoken to me since this morning...' was all James said.

'Evan's probably still in shock,' Sirius said. 'She'll come around. Where is she, anyway?'

'Library,' Remus said, throwing his crumpled-up Wonka wrapping into the bin.

'Oh, should've known,' Sirius said. 'By the way, good shot, Moony. Y'know we could use you on the team.'

'Nah, you know Quidditch isn't my thing,' Remus replied, reaching for another chocolate bar. 'And, anyway, it would technically be cheating. You know my, uh...Furry Little Problem makes me slightly faster and stronger than a normal person.'

Remus paused for a moment, a look of concentration on his face. 'Also gives me a more sensitive sense of smell.'

'What does that have to do with Quidditch?'

'I'm not talking about Quidditch anymore,' Remus said. 'It's this Wonka bar. Something about it smells...off.'

At this, James snapped back into the real world. 'Maybe it's poisoned.'

'No, that smell's definitely not poison.'

'How the hell do you know what poison smells like, Moony?' Sirius asked.

'I swear I recognise this scent...' Remus said, ignoring his friend's question. 'Hang on... no... it can't be... no fucking way...'

He started unwrapping the bar and froze.

'Moony? Hello? You okay?' James asked, getting no response. He got up and walked behind Remus' armchair. He peered over his friend's shoulder at the Wonka bar. He then also froze.

'Guys?' Sirius asked. 'What's going on?' No response. 'Alright, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice.'

Sirius stood and went up to his friends and gave them a both a hard slap across their faces.

'Argh! Bollocks!' James yelled, clutching his cheek.

'Merlin's fucking beard!' Remus cried doing the same. 'What was that for?!'

'You weren't responding, I didn't know what else to do. Now what's going on with the chocolate?'

'You really couldn't tell from our reactions?' James asked. Sirius shook his head.

Remus then pulled something from the wrapper. Something gold.

'NO FUCKING WAY!' Sirius yelled, causing the other students in the room to stare at him like he was crazy. The shout also caused Peter to be startled awake.

'WOAH!' he yelled, before slipping off the sofa and onto the floor, causing the other three to burst out laughing. 'Ow...what's going on? Did I miss something?'

'No, Sirius just yelled "NO FUCKING WAY!" for no reason,' Remus said, desperately trying to stop giggling. 'You missed me win the second golden ticket, mate!'


	5. Because Fuck the Laws of Probability

**To** **all those who've left positive reviews, thank you! This is my first story and I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Because Fuck the Laws of Probability

Ah, the library. Such a peaceful place. Perfect for reading and doing homework in complete silence. A place of no distractions, no pranks, no japes and certainly no shout-

'LILY!' Remus shouted, bursting into the library.

'Ssssh!' Madame Pince gave the boy an icy glare.

'Sorry. Lily!' he shout-whispered as he went over to the red head sat at a table by the window.

'Oh, hi, Remus,' Lily said. 'Hey, do you know what Potter did this morning? He- '

'Gave you a golden ticket? Yeah, I know,' Remus said. 'But that's actually a brilliant segue into what I came to tell you.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden ticket he had found a few minutes earlier.

'No way!' Lily gasped.

'Yes way!' Remus smiled.

'Gerard Way!' a yell came from the other side of one of the shelves. The shouter was immediately shushed.

'I can't believe this! We're gonna be going to the factory together,' Lily said excitedly.

'I know! This is a dream come true for me,' Remus said.

'The only thing that could make this better is if Sev won one too,' Lily said.

'Yeah...that would be...greeeeeat.' Remus' sarcasm was obvious in his tone. Lily sighed.

'Maybe if you give Sev a chance, you can actually get along,' she suggested.

'Lily, you know that time in second year when you left the Great Hall after breakfast to see James using a spell to hoist Snape up by the ankle?'

'How could I forget? That's the first time I slapped him across the face.'

Lily smirked as she remembered James walking into Transfiguration that morning a year ago. He'd had a red, hand shaped bruise on his left cheek.

'Well, I should give you some insight into what happened preceding the jinx and the slap,' Remus said. 'As the four of us were heading to breakfast, we started going down the stairs to the entrance hall. At the same time, Snivellus entered the entrance hall.' Lily glared at Remus for using the cruel nickname. 'He then decided to be a dick for no reason and tripped me up on the stairs.

'Now, that wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that I had just come back from visiting my sick grandma. During the visit, my grandma's crazy dog attacked me. My arm was basically mauled and had to be bandaged for a week after. Because of this, when Snivellus tripped me up, I landed on said arm, causing extreme pain that made me feel like I'd just been shot.'

'I sure Sev didn't mean it,' Lily said. 'Maybe it was an accident.'

'Lily, afterwards, he just stood there and laughed.'

'Well...uh...'

'Lily, Snape and I will never be friends. But, hey, focus on the bright side. We have the tour next week!' Remus said, standing. 'Well, I'd better go. See you, Lily.'

'Bye...I guess,' Lily said, as the boy left the library.

Remus went up to the common room, telling the Fat Lady the password and climbing through the portrait hole. He noticed that the other Marauders were not sat where they had been when he'd left. He went up to the dorm. They were probably packing, ready to head home for Christmas. He, himself, had already packed.

As he opened the door, he saw James, Sirius and Peter whispering excitedly.

'Have I interrupted something?' Remus asked.

The other three turned to face him. All of them had stupid grins on their faces.

'Don't pull those faces too long, they'll get stuck that way. I'm guessing I missed something.'

'Hell, yeah you did!' Sirius smiled.

'...You gonna tell me what?' Remus asked looking between them.

It was obvious they'd practiced what they were going to do because, in perfect sync, they all pulled something each from their back pockets.

'Surprise!' James grinned, flashing the ticket in his hand.

Remus was silent for a few seconds, his mind blurred from shock.

'...Of course we ended up getting all five tickets, because fuck the laws of probability,' he finally managed to say.

'YEAH! FUCK IT!' Sirius yelled. 'WHOO!'

'He had a few firewhiskies to celebrate,' James whispered to Remus.

'Seriously, how?' Remus said. ' _How?_ '

'We just had a few Wonka bars and there the tickets were,' Peter said, shrugging.

'Wait until I tell Lily!' James said.

'Maybe I should be the one to tell her,' Remus said. 'You know I'm the only one of us she thinks of as a friend. She thinks of you guys as asshole, toerags, etcetera.'

'Moony...' Sirius slurred from where he was sat on his bed. 'Moony makes a good...a good point.'

He then proceeded to fall asleep.

'Then it's agreed. Tomorrow morning before we get on the train, I'll tell Lily,' Remus said. 'Then it's home and the factory in a week.'

'Sounds like a plan,' James smirked. 'I can't wait!'


	6. Train Ride

Lily had been less than ecstatic when Remus had told her that his fuckwit friends had won the last three tickets. She definitely wasn't looking forward to the tour as much as before. However, she was mostly confused. How on earth had they managed to find all four tickets?

This had been the topic of discussion between the Gryffindor third year girls on the train.

'Maybe one of them has connections to Wonka,' Alice suggested. 'They could have gotten him to fix the competition.'

'Wait, Pettigrew never knew his father, did he? He's been raised by his mum. What if his father's actually Wonka!' Marlene suggested.

'I highly doubt that...' Mary said.

'They have to have cheated somehow,' Emmeline said. 'I mean, it should be impossible with it being a worldwide competition,'

'Yeah, they must have,' Lily said. 'And I wanna find out how.'

Meanwhile, in the last compartment of the train, the Marauders were excitedly discussing what they thought the factory would be like.

'Imagine if there's a room where everything is made of sweets and chocolate!' Peter said.

'Oh my god! That would be heaven! Unlikely, but heaven,' Remus said.

'We really need to do something about your addiction, mate,' Sirius said.

'You can try. It won't do anything, but you can try,' Remus replied. 'I bet there's a room in the factory that's like a laboratory, the place where he invents and works on his new, but not yet complete, sweets.'

'He makes chocolate with nuts in, right?' Sirius said. 'Then he's gotta have a room where all the nuts are sorted.'

'Moony, what were those things you told us about?' James asked. 'Y'know, that muggles use for entertainment with the moving pictures?'

'Televisions,' Remus said.

'Yeah, well, you also said companies put adverts on them. Surely Wonka got a room where he makes the ads for the telebox things.'

'Well, I'm sure whatever's in there, it's going to be awesome,' Remus said, a smile on his face.

The door to the compartment opened.

'Anything from the trolley?'

'Well, I guess we'll have to hold off of the sweets that turn your teeth green and stick with good old chocolate frogs for now,' James said.

'Guess so,' Peter replied.

The rest of the train ride, they continued to discuss what they believed the factory would contain until they eventually pulled into Platform 9 ¾ and parted ways.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. I can promise the next one will be longer. I hope you're enjoying this! It's my first story on here so I'm kinda nervous about how it'll turn out. Once again, thank you to all those who have left positive reviews. I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Wonka

Lily stared up at the gates. She couldn't believe it. She was actually here, outside Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

Lily was the only one there so far, her father, Michael, accompanying her. She fiddled with her purple jumper's sleeves as she waited, excitement causing her to fidget. She looked around at the numerous camera crews, reporters and civilians who had turned up to see the five ticket winners enter the factory.

 _I guess this is my five minutes of fame,_ Lily thought to herself.

'Lily!' a yell went out. Lily turned to see Remus and his mother, Hope, pushing through the crowd.

'Remus! Oh, Dad, this is Remus Lupin and his mum. Remus, Mrs Lupin, this is my dad.'

Michael and Hope started talking, leaving the two kids to chat.

'This is so exciting! I still can't believe we're actually here,' Lily said.

'I know! I can't stop smiling!' Remus replied. 'My cheeks really hurt... Woah, a lot people showed up to see us.'

'I know,' Lily replied. 'I'm extremely tempted to do something stupid just to confuse them.'

'Don't bother. James and Sirius will probably do that the minute they turn up,' Remus said. 'Speak of the devils...'

James and Sirius appeared from in the crowd with James' mum, Euphemia. 'Moony!' James called as he and his friend ran over.

'Hey, Evans,' he added, a smirk on his face.

'Potter,' Lily said in acknowledgment, ignoring the look from the boy.

'You guys excited?' Remus asked.

'If we weren't, then there'd be something seriously wrong us,' Sirius said.

'So, you're not excited, then?' Lily said.

'Oh, har har har, Evans,' Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. 'Very funny.'

'We're spending the entire day together,' Lily said. 'You'd better get used to it.'

'Wormtail! Over here!' James suddenly called. The others turned to see Peter coming towards them, his mum, Eliza, already talking with the other parents.

'Hey, guys,' Peter said. 'I didn't expect there to be so many people... I'm kinda nervous.'

'C'mon, Wormtail, it'll be fine,' Remus replied. 'What time is it?'

'I don't know,' Lily said. 'Dad, what time is it?'

Michael checked his watch before turning back to his daughter. 'Ten o'clock.'

'Ten o'clock? That means...'

Suddenly the gates to the factory began to open. Everyone went silent.

A man was stood there. He was adorned in a black top hat, purple tail coat, bottle green trousers, yellow waistcoat and a white bow tie with orange spots. He was also holding onto a black cane with a gold topper on it.

Willy Wonka stood before them.

'Welcome, my friends!' he yelled. 'Welcome to my factory! Will you come forward one at a time, please, and bring your parents. Then show me your golden ticket and give me your name. Who's first?'

'Ladies first,' James said, doing an over dramatic bow and gesturing for Lily to step forward. She rolled her eyes as she and her dad went up to Wonka.

'I'm Lily Evans,' she said, handing her ticket to Wonka.

'Lily!' Wonka cried, seizing Lily's hand and pumping it up and down. 'My dear girl, how good to see you! Delightful! Charmed! Overjoyed to have you with us! And this is your father? How nice! Come in! Come in! That's right! Step through the gates!'

As Lily and Michael did as Wonka said, she rubbed her now aching arm. Wonka was definitely a sprightly fellow.

'Moony, as you're probably the most excited of us, you should go next,' Sirius said.

'Okay,' Remus replied as he and Hope stepped forward. 'I'm Remus Lupin,' he said, handing over his ticket. 'I'm a big fan, by the way.'

'My dear Remus! How do you do? What a pleasure it is! I always love meeting fans!' Wonka said, shaking Remus' hand vigorously. 'I'm so glad you could come! Dear me, this is going to be such an exciting day! I do hope you enjoy it! I'm sure you will! I know you will! Your mother? How are you, Mrs Lupin? Overjoyed to see you! Yes, the ticket is quite in order! Please go in!'

'You guys can go next,' Peter said.

'Thanks, Wormtail,' Sirius said as he and James went up to Wonka.

'I'm James Potter,' James said.

'And I'm Sirius Black,' Sirius added.

'James, Sirius, how nice to meet you both!' Wonka yelled. 'If it weren't for your different last names, I would've thought you were brothers!'

'Well, we are, technically,' James replied, glancing at Remus and Peter. 'The Marauders are a brotherhood.'

'You four boys are all friends? What a wonderful coincidence!' Wonka smiled.

'Yeah, and Lily's James' crush,' Sirius added.

'Hey!' James shoved Sirius' shoulder.

'Boys, don't fight!' Euphemia scolded them. 'It is alright if I accompany them both? Sirius' parents are...busy.'

'Of course!' Wonka replied. 'The tickets seem in order, you may go ahead!'

Finally, it was Peter's turn and he went up with Eliza.

'My name's Peter Pettigrew,' he said, handing over his ticket.

'Peter!' Wonka beamed. 'How delightful to meet you! Ecstatic! Enraptured! Enchanted! And this is your mother? Charmed! Elated!'

They joined up with the rest of the group.

'All right! Excellent! Is everybody in? Five children? Yes! Good! Now will you please follow me! Our tour is about to begin! But do keep together! Please don't wander off by yourselves! I shouldn't like to lose any of you at this stage of the proceedings! Oh, dear me, no!

And so, Wonka lead them forward, the gates clanging closed behind him as the group walked. They stepped through the big red doors of the factory. The doors closed behind them, cutting them off from the real world as they entered one of pure imagination.

 **And so, we finally enter the factory. To answer your question, Linkwonka88, I'm using the Wonka from the book. However, I am going to use aspects from the movies if I think they would work well with/better than the book. See ya all in the next chapter.**


	8. The Chocolate Room

The group found themselves in a long pale pink corridor. It stretched out in front of them, going so far, they couldn't see the end.

'Follow me please!' Wonka smiled. 'And be sure to keep up! As I said, we wouldn't want to lose anyone...at this stage of the proceedings.'

Wonka started skipping down the corridor, the group having to jog to keep up.

'Woah, that scent is strong,' Remus said. He was the only one walking, thanks to his slightly faster speed.

'Well, your furry little problem would make the smell of hazelnuts stronger,' Sirius said.

'I'm not talking about that,' Remus replied.

'Padfoot, we're in a chocolate factory,' Peter said. 'He obviously smells the chocolate.'

'I was actually talking about the scent of violets.' Remus sneezed. 'Damn my heightened senses.'

Meanwhile, James was attempting to start a conversation with Lily.

'So, you enjoying the tour?' he asked.

'We literally only just entered the factory,' Lily responded. 'It's hard to say.'

'Well...I'm sure when we go into a room it will be interesting,' James replied.

'I didn't need you to tell me that,' Lily said.

'C'mon, Evans. At least try to put up with me and make conversation.'

'Fine. Hey, you know, your fly's undone.'

'Wait, what?!'

'Smooth, Prongs.' Remus rolled his eyes as James pulled up his fly.

'Shut up.'

'Notice how all these corridors are sloping downwards!' Wonka called back to the group. 'We are now going underground! All the most important rooms in my factory are deep down below the surface!'

'Why's that?' Peter asked.

'There wouldn't nearly be enough space for them up on top!' Wonka answered. 'These rooms we're going to see are enormous! They're larger than football fields! No building in the world would be big enough to house them! But down here, underneath the ground, I've got all the space I want. There's no limit – so long as I hollow it out.'

'Remus, what's football?' Sirius asked.

'It's like the muggle version of Quidditch. The players have to kick a ball across a field and try to get it in the other team's goal,' Remus replied.

The group continued journeying down the corridor, which kept getting steeper. Then, finally, Wonka came to a stop. In front of the group was a shiny, metal door. Above it, the large sign read:

THE CHOCOLATE ROOM

Remus started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

'An important room, this!' Wonka cried, pulling a bunch of keys from his pocket. 'This is the nerve centre of the whole factory, the heart of the whole business! And so beautiful! I insist upon my rooms being beautiful! I can't abide ugliness in factories!'

'Why'd you let Black in, then?' Lily asked. Sirius glared at the red-head while James, Remus and Peter laughed and even Wonka chuckled.

'In we go, then!' the chocolatier smiled as he unlocked the door. 'But do be careful, my dear children! Don't lose your heads! Don't get over excited! Keep very calm!'

'I can't promise any...whoa...'

Remus was unable to finish his sentence. An amazing sight was before his and the others' eyes. A green valley laid before them, covered with colourful plants and trees. There was also a waterfall and river flowing with a brown liquid. There was a mass of pipes above the river.

'Merlin's beard...' Peter gasped.

'It's sweets...everything in here is made of sweets and chocolate,' Remus said, identifying the nature of the room by the scent.

'Right you are! The river is all chocolate! Every drop of that river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. The very finest quality. There's enough chocolate in there to fill every bathtub in the entire country! And all the swimming pools as well! Isn't terrific? And just look at my pipes! They suck up the chocolate and carry it away to all the other rooms of the factory where it is needed! Thousands of gallons an hour! Thousands and thousands of gallons!'

The group were too dumbfounded to respond, still taking in their surroundings.

'As Remus pointed out, everything in here is edible! So, go ahead! Try anything you want! But be sure not to leave this room.'

'Wait, really?!' James asked.

'Of course! However, I would prefer if you avoided the river. Now, go on!'

The group immediately split, going to the things that appealed to them most. James, Sirius and Remus all ran up to the same tree, James beginning to climb it. Remus pulled a twig off it and took a bite.

'Did I die? Because I think I'm in heaven.'

'Well, of course you'd think that, Moony,' Sirius said, lying back the grass whilst chewing on it. 'This is surprisingly comfortable. I could fall asleep here.'

'Hey, Moony, look out!' James called from above. A giant gummy bear suddenly fell into the werewolf's arms.

'Thanks, mate!' Remus called up to James, taking a bite from the bear's ear.

'Aw, c'mon! I was gonna have that!' James called back down.

'James, the day he can eat all of that himself is the day we stop pranking Snivellus,' Sirius said.

'Just watch me. After all, I'm a lyCANthrope, not a lyCAN'Tthrope,' Remus replied, receiving a groan from the boy in the tree.

'Hold on...' James, dropped from the tree, looking at something on the other side of the river. 'Can you see that?'

'See what?' Sirius asked.

'On the other side of the river. It's like...a really, really small person.'

'I see it!' Remus said. 'Wait, aren't there two?'

'Hey, Mum!' James called. 'Come look at this!'

Euphemia came over along with the other adults and Lily. James couldn't help but note Peter was absent.

'What is it?' Euphemia asked.

'Look, over there! It's, like, two mini people,' James said.

'There's four of them, actually,' Lily said.

'No, there's...' Sirius tallied up all the ones in his view, 'ten!'

'They're everywhere!' Remus said, looking around the room at the numerous eyes looking at the group.

'They can't be real people!' James said.

'Of course they're real people!' Wonka said. 'They're Oompa Loompas.'

 **Thank you all so much for reading but... I need help.**

 **This is a CatCF FanFic, so, of course, that means the characters have 'demises'. Yes, I know. It will pain me to write them just as much as it will for you to read them. Unless you find it fun to see these beloved characters tortured then...you do you, I guess.**

 **Whilst I have planned everything that will happen in this story, there is one thing I'm stuck on, which is the Oompa Loompa demise songs. I would really appreciate it if someone offered to help me write them. If you wish to help, let me know in a review. I will send you a reply explaining which character has which demise and some extra information for each song and demise. I will give you credit in a shout out.**

 **I'd really appreciate the help, so let me know if your interested. If not, I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Death By Chocolate

'They're what?' Sirius asked.

'Oompa Loompas. Direct from Loompaland.'

Remus and Lily were about to comment that there was no such place when Wonka continued, saying he'd gone on a journey around Loompaland in the hopes of discovering new and delicious flavours. During his adventure, he had found the Oompa Loompas' residence. They had lived in treehouses as to keep away from the various predators. Snozzwangers, hornswogglers and whangdoodles were some of the creatures mentioned, none of which the kids had been taught about in Care of Magical Creatures or Defence Against the Dark Arts. Wonka continued saying he'd asked Oompa Loompa Chief if they would come and work in his factory and that, if they did, he would give them safety and would pay them with all the cocoa beans they could want, given as they love them. The chief agreed and now all the Oompa Loompas work in the factory.

'That's basically slavery with extra steps...' Remus mumbled to himself.

'Okay, I've been wondering this for the past ten minutes,' James said. 'Where the hell is Wormtail?'

'I think I've found him,' Sirius said, pointing down the river. 'He's over there, drinking from the river.'

'Wait, what?!' Wonka gasped.

He ran up to Peter, who was bent over, lifting melted chocolate to his mouth. The rest of the group followed behind.

'Oh, no! Please, Peter, please! I beg of you not to do that!' Wonka begged. 'My chocolate must be untouched by human hands!'

'I guess you can touch it then, Moony,' Sirius whispered, receiving an eyeroll.

'Peter!' Eliza said, hands on her hips. 'Didn't you hear him! Come away from there!'

'This stuff's amazing!' Peter said, ignoring his mother and the chocolatier. 'I can see why you're addicted to it now, Moony!'

'Peter!' Wonka cried, becoming visibly frustrated. 'You must come away! You're contaminating my chocolate.'

'Wormtail!' Remus called. 'I don't think this is a good idea! I have a bad feeling about this...'

'Peter!' Eliza called again.

'Wait, Wormtail, you're leaning too far out!' James warned.

But he was too late. Just as he said this, Peter's knee slipped off the bank, causing him to fall into the river.

'Peter!' Eliza, James, Sirius and Remus yelled.

Suddenly, their friend's face, brown with chocolate, appeared again.

'Guys, it's fine! I can swim,' he said, beginning to propel himself back to the bank.

The other three boys and his mother let out sighs of relief whilst Wonka muttered about his chocolate being ruined. However, Peter, despite propelling himself forward, began to be dragged backwards by something.

'What's going on?' James asked.

'Look! A pipe!' Lily yelled, pointing to a pipe that had descended into the river and was sucking up the chocolate as well as pulling Peter towards it.

'AH!' Peter screamed. 'Help! Please! Get me out of here! HE- '

He was unable to finish as he was tugged under the surface.

'Peter!' Eliza screamed.

'There's gotta be some way you can shut the pipe off!' Remus turned to Wonka.

'Unfortunately, no,' Wonka replied.

'Look, there he is!' Sirius said.

Everyone watched as Peter appeared, shooting up through the pipe. Suddenly, he began to slow down.

'The pipe's not big enough!' Remus said.

'To be honest, I'm not surprised,' Sirius replied. 'Peter was always on the podgy side.'

Peter came to a complete stop. He started to freak out, calling for help, his voice muffled by the glass.

'Oh, I forgot he has claustrophobia,' James said. He noticed Lily giving him a look. 'Definitely has nothing to do with a prank gone wrong and him being locked in a small cupboard for three hours by a bunch of angry Slytherins.'

'Can't you smash the pipe and let him out?!' Eliza asked Wonka, panic flooding her voice.

'Absolutely not! Those pipes cost hundreds! It would be too much to replace it,' Wonka replied.

Chocolate was building up behind Peter, immense pressure building.

'The suspense is terrible...' Lily said. She looked over at the other three boys. Fear was plastered on all their faces. She'd never seen them so concerned. Well, except that one time she'd gone into the hospital wing to see Remus covered in bandages. James and Sirius had been there, being the most considerate she'd ever seen them.

She was pulled from her thoughts by loud popping sound and a muffled scream. She turned to see Peter shooting up the pipe and disappearing.

'Peter!' Eliza yelled again. 'Where does that pipe go?!'

'That pipe,' Wonka replied, 'goes to the room where I make strawberry-flavoured chocolate-coated fudge.'

'So, our friend's gonna be made into fudge?!' Sirius asked.

'Of course not! I wouldn't allow it. Can you imagine it?' Wonka replied. 'Peter-flavoured chocolate-coated Pettigrew. No one would buy it!'

'Not to mention it would be cannibalism,' Remus said, ignoring THAT part of his mind that thought it sounded delicious.

'I don't want to think about it!' Eliza said.

'There is no need to,' Wonka replied. 'I can assure you, your son will be safe.' He whistled and, immediately, an Oompa Loompa ran up to him. 'Will you please take Mrs Pettigrew to the fudge room, please? Her son was sucked of the pipe. You should find him in the chocolate vat. But be quick about it! You must get him out before he's poured into the fudge boiler. Then my fudge would be quite uneatable, wouldn't it?'

Eliza made a slightly inhuman noise of distress as James, Sirius and Remus paled.

'I'm joking! I'm joking!' Wonka reassured as Eliza was led away by the Oompa Loompa. 'Goodbye, Mrs Pettigrew!'

'Can you hear that?' Remus asked.

'Hear what?' Sirius asked.

'It's like...a drum beat.'

'Yeah, I can hear it,' James said.

The beat grew louder and, suddenly, all the Oompa Loompas burst into song.

 _'_ _Peter Pettigrew! Peter Pettigrew!_

 _The great traitorous nincompoop!_

 _How long could we allow this beast_

 _To gorge and guzzle, feed and feast_

 _On our chocolate river without consent_

 _Until there is nothing left?_

 _However long this rat might live,_

 _We're positive he'd never give_

 _Even the smallest bit of fun_

 _Or happiness to anyone._

 _So what we do in cases such_

 _As this, we use a gentle touch,_

 _And carefully we take the brat_

 _And turn him into something that_

 _Will give great pleasure to us all –_

 _A doll, for instance, or a ball,_

 _Or marbles or a rocking horse._

 _But this revolting boy, of course,_

 _Was so unutterably vile,_

 _So traitorous, foul and infantile,_

 _He left a most disgusting taste_

 _Inside out mouths, and so in haste_

 _We chose a thing that, come what may,_

 _Would take the nasty taste away._

 _"_ _Come on!" we cried. "The time is ripe_

 _To send him shooting up the pipe!_

 _He has to go! It has to be!"_

 _And very soon, he's going to see_

 _Inside the room to which he's gone_

 _Some funny things are going on._

 _But don't, dear children, be alarmed;_

 _Peter Pettigrew will not be harmed,_

 _Although, of course, we must admit_

 _He will be altered quite a bit._

 _He'll be quite changed from from what he's been,_

 _When he goes through the fudge machine:_

 _Slowly, the wheels go round and round,_

 _The cogs begin to grind and pound;_

 _A hundred knives go slice, slice, slice;_

 _We add some sugar, cream and spice;_

 _We boil him for a minute more,_

 _Until we're absolutely sure_

 _That all the cowardice and all the betrayal_

 _Is boiled away for once and all._

 _Then out he comes! And now! By grace!_

 _A miracle has taken place!_

 _This boy, who only just before_

 _Was loathed by HP fans from shore to shore,_

 _This cowardly rat, this louse's ear,_

 _Is loved by people everywhere!_

 _For who could hate, or bear a grudge_

 _Against a luscious bit of fudge?'_

'Bravo! Aren't they terrific,' Wonka praised, applauding. 'But you mustn't believe a word they say! It's all nonsense, every bit of it!'

The three boys who were left shared dubious and scared looks.

'Now, on with the tour! Off we go! Hurry up, everybody! Follow me to the next room! And please don't worry about Peter Pettigrew. He's bound to come out in the wash. They always do. We shall have to make the next part of the journey by boat! Here she comes! Look!'

 **One down, three to go... But who will be next? You'll find out soon but, until then, feel free to guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own most of the Oompa Loompa song. Only the few bits that I changed are my own.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	10. River Ride

The group watched as a steamy mist rose up from the chocolate river and a glistening pink boat glided through it. It was tall at the front and tall at the back, like a Viking style boat. It contained masses of Oompa Loompas, at least ten to each of the many oars.

'This is my private yacht!' Wonka explained, beaming. 'I made her by hollowing out an enormous boiled sweet! Isn't she beautiful? See how she comes cutting through the river!'

The boat glided up to the riverbank and came to a stop. Suddenly, all the Oompa Loompas burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' Remus asked.

'Oh, don't worry about them!' Wonka replied. 'They're always laughing! They think everything's a colossal joke! Jump into the boat, all of you! Come on! Hurry up!'

Everyone climbed into the boat. James, Sirius and Remus all took seats on a row together and their parent's sat behind them. Wonka, Lily and Michael all sat in the back row. Once everyone was seated, the Oompa Loompas pushed the boat away from the bank and they began to sail away.

'Hey, there! Sirius Black!' Wonka called. 'Please do not lick the boat with your tongue! It'll make it sticky!'

'Aw!' Sirius whined. 'It looks so delicious...'

'Padfoot, have some self-control,' Remus said. 'You'll end up like Peter if you're not careful.'

'You're one to talk. Don't you completely lose control of yourself once a month?' Sirius replied.

'That's very different,' Remus said.

'Hey, is it just me, or are we speeding up?' James asked.

'Yeah, we are,' Sirius said. 'Oh, cool, we're going in a tunnel!'

'Row on!' Wonka yelled to the Oompa Loompas. 'Full speed ahead!'

As it was swallowed by the dark tunnel, the boat picked up even more speed until they were going as fast as the newest Nimbus broom.

'How can they see where they're going?' Remus yelled.

'There's no knowing where they're going!' Wonka replied, hooting with laughter.

 _'_ _There's no earthly way of knowing_

 _Which direction they are going!_

 _There's no knowing where they're rowing,_

 _Or which way the river's flowing!_

 _Not a speck of light is showing,_

 _So the danger must be growing,_

 _For the rowers keep on rowing,_

 _And they're certainly not showing_

 _Any signs that they are slowing...'_

'Well, this isn't creepy at all...' Remus said to his friends.

'Switch on the lights!' Wonka called and, immediately, the long pipe they were travelling through was illuminated. 'Everyone hold on! There's a drop coming up! And smile for the camera!'

'Camera?' James turned to his friends. 'Guys, you know what to do!'

'Way ahead of you, Prongs!' Sirius replied, already shifting his position.

'Here it come!' Wonka yelled.

Suddenly, the boat plunged down. There were a mixture of screams and 'WOO-HOO!'s before the boat reached the bottom.

'That was awesome!' James yelled.

'Again!' Sirius added as Remus laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes. She hadn't been that fond of the ride (the fact they didn't have harnesses or belts had terrified her) but that wasn't the only reason for the eyeroll. She couldn't believe they were so happy. Had they completely forgotten what had happened to Peter in the previous room? He could have died! What a great lot of friends they were...

She pushed the thoughts from her head. Why was she thinking about them so much, anyway? She was currently in the most amazing chocolate factory in the world! She should focus on that, instead. She started looking around at the various doors to rooms around them. Due to the speed they were travelling, she couldn't see them all, but she caught the names of a few:

STOREROOM NUMBER 54: ALL THE CREAMS – DAIRY CREAM, WHIPPED CREAM, VIOLET CREAM, COFFEE CREAM, PINEAPPLE CREAM, VANILLA CREAM AND HAIR CREAM.

STOREROOM NUMBER 71: WHIPS – ALL SHAPES AND SIZES.

STOREROOM NUMBER 77: ALL THE BEANS – COCOA BEANS, COFFEE BEANS, JELLY BEANS AND HAS BEANS.

Suddenly, Wonka called out, 'Stop the boat!'

The Oompa Loompas brought the boat to a stop outside a door. Wonka hopped out the boat and everyone followed suit. One of the Oompa Loompas handed Wonka stack of photos.

'These are your photos from the boat ride,' Wonka explained, handing them round.

'We are fabulous, even if I do say so myself,' Sirius said.

In the photo, Sirius was doing a 'draw me like one of your French girls' pose, laying across James and Remus' laps. James was doing finger guns towards the camera whilst winking and Remus was doing a James Bond style eyebrow raise.

'We look awesome,' James agreed.

'You look like complete and utter twats,' Lily said.

'Hey, Evans, count how many Peters are left on that tour,' Sirius said. 'That's how many fucks I give.'

'Come along, everyone!' Wonka called, cutting the kids' conversation off. 'It's time to enter the next room.

As they entered, the group read the sign over the door to the room.

THE INVENTING ROOM

 **And so, they enter the next torture room... I MEAN FUN AND EXCITING ROOM!**

 **To Wolfy76398... I'm so sorry. I've glad you've enjoyed it up to here, though! Moony will be fine...totally...**


	11. The Inventing Room

The room the group stepped into was...well...

Imagine a laboratory. Now imagine it was owned by a mad scientist. Now times the craziness by a hundred. Now imagine said mad scientist was a chocolatier. Now you have the Inventing Room. It was filled to the brim with pots, pans, ovens and machines, all producing different scents.

'This is the most important room of the factory!' Wonka explained. 'This is where all my sweet ideas are born! Everyone single of my products for sale started in here! However, whilst you are in here, there must be no touching or tasting. Most things in here are incomplete and can have...side effects.'

Wonka led them through the room. He ran up to a machine that pumping out small, spherical sweets.

'Everlasting Gobstoppers! These are brand new! I'm inventing them for children who are given very little pocket money. You can put an Everlasting Gobstopper in your mouth and you can suck it and suck it,'

Sirius snorted, receiving an eyeroll from Remus and Lily.

'- and it will never get any smaller! At least I think they don't. There's one of them being tested this very moment in the Testing Room next door. An Oompa Loompa is sucking it.'

Again, Sirius snorted.

'He's been sucking it for very nearly a year now without stopping, and it's still just as good as ever!'

Sirius, once again, snorted, along with James this time.

'You two really disgust me sometimes, you know that?' Remus sighed as the group was lead over to a huge pot.

'We can't help it if we're dirty minded,' Sirius replied.

As Wonka opened the lid of the pot, the group peered inside it to see a gooey, purple treacle-like substance.

'That's Hair Toffee!' Wonka explained. 'You eat just one tiny bit of that, and, in exactly half an hour, a brand-new luscious thick silky beautiful crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your head!'

'That's so innovative!' Lily said. 'People with cancer whose hair falls out because of the chemo will be able to grow it back.'

'Exactly!' Wonka replied. 'Unfortunately, though, the mixture is not quite right yet. I've got it too strong. I tried it on an Oompa Loompa yesterday in the Testing Room and immediately a huge black beard started shooting out of his chin, and the beard grew so fast that soon it was trailing all over the floor in a thick hairy carpet. It was growing faster than we could cut it! In the end, we had to use a lawnmower to keep it in check! But I'll get the mixture right soon!'

Wonka led the group over to the far left of the room. A section of the wall was covered in wallpaper that had pictures of different fruits all over it.

'This is one of the few things in here that's complete,' Wonka said. 'Lickable Wallpaper for nursery walls. Go ahead, try it! The apples taste just like apples! The blueberries taste just like blueberries!'

The group started licking different fruits on the wallpaper.

'It's delicious!' Remus smiled.

'And really realistic!' Sirius added.

'Try it all! The strawberries taste like strawberries! The snozzberries taste like snozzberries!' Wonka said.

'Snozzberries?' James asked. 'What's a snozzberry?'

'We are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams,' Wonka said in response, confusing the others.

'I'm gonna try one of the snozzberries,' Sirius said, leaning towards the one fruit he couldn't recognise.

'No!' Remus said. 'I know what a snozzberry is, and you REALLY don't want to try it.'

'What is it?' Lily asked.

Remus whispered in James, Sirius and Lily's ears.

'Merlin's beard!' James yelled.

'That's disgraceful!' Sirius added, shivering.

'I've never been more disgusted!' Lily grimaced. 'Just...why?!'

'I don't know...' Remus replied.

The four kids glanced at Wonka, condescending looks on their faces.

Wonka didn't notice, carrying on as if nothing had happened.

'Now, over here, if you will all step this way, I will show you something that I am terrifically proud of!

 **If you don't know what a snozzberry actually is, google it at your own risk. You will not be able to think of Roald Dahl and Willy Wonka in the same way.**

 **Wow, a lot of people are very protective of Remus... I understand, he's my favourite character. But...I'm sorry.**

 **See ya in the next chapter. That's if I'm still alive by then... you might kill me.**


	12. Roses are Red, Wizards are Blue

Wonka lead the group to the very centre of the room. There stood the largest machine in the entire place. It was millimetres away from touching the ceiling.

'Here we go!' Wonka smiled before pressing a red button on it.

The machine activated, cogs whirring, liquids boiling, lights flashing. It was quite spectacular. Suddenly, it all came to a stop. There was a small 'click!' as a tiny drawer on the side of the machine opened, revealing a small white strip lead inside.

'Is that it?' James asked.

'Do you even know what it is?' Wonka countered.

'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?' Sirius was going to suggest when Remus quickly elbowed him in the stomach to stop him from mentioning the wizard sweet.

'It's just a stick of gum,' Remus said.

'It is a stick of gum,' Wonka said, 'but not just any gum! This is the most amazing, fabulous and sensational gum in the entire world! For, you see, this gum is an entire three course meal!'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked.

'When you chew this gum, one by one, you will be able to taste three different courses and, not only that, but it fills you up! It satisfies you! And it gives you all the energy and vitamins food does! When I release this, it will be the end of all kitchens and cooking!' Wonka explained.

'It will also be the end of a lot of other things,' Lily said. 'I mean, you release this thing, the economy will basically crash.'

'She's right,' Remus agreed. 'Thousands of people working in the food industry would lose they're jobs. They'd all be out of work and stuck on the streets.'

'Moony, Evans, those are all problems for future us. Present me is wondering what flavour it is,' Sirius said.

'This stick happens to have a starter of tomato soup, a main course of roast beef and a dessert of blueberry pie,' Wonka said.

Suddenly, something in Remus' mind changed. You see, it was only two days until the next full moon, which meant the wolf part of him was awake, waiting for its chance to take full control. However, as all Remus had eaten that day had been sweets and chocolate, the wolf was very hungry. It was desperate for meat. The minute it heard the word 'beef', it knew it had to have the gum.

Before he even knew what he was saying, the question spilled from Remus' mouth.

'Can I try it? Please?'

'I'd rather you didn't. You see, I haven't got it quite right yet,' Wonka responded. 'There are still one or two things that- '

Patience is a virtue. One that the wolf part of Remus doesn't have. His hand shot out and snatched the gum from Wonka's hand, despite the sane, human part of his mind telling him it was wrong.

'Don't!' Wonka called out as Remus put the gum in his mouth.

Safe to say, James and Sirius - not knowing about the internal conflict going on in their friend's head - were very confused. Not only had Remus done a complete one-eighty on his views of the gum, but _he took it despite being told not to._ Usually, he'd only do something like that for the sake of an awesome prank...and if James and Sirius pestered him for three hours straight about it.

'Whoa...' Remus gasped as he chewed. 'This is...amazing! It actually feels like I'm eating tomato soup!'

'Please! Spit it out!' Wonka pleaded.

 _Keep chewing,_ the wolf said.

'It doesn't seem to be that bad. I mean, he really likes it,' James said. 'Are you sure it's not right yet?'

Wonka nodded.

'It's changing!' Remus said. 'This beef is delicious!'

He felt the wolf's grip on its control over him loosen, satisfied with the meat. Remus knew he should probably do what Wonka said now and spit out the gum but...it seemed perfectly fine. It was very nice... Anyway, what's the worst that could happen from chewing a piece of gum?

'I can't believe my son's the first person to try it,' Hope said, smiling slightly with pride.

'I know. Go Remus, am I right?' Sirius said.

'No, please!' Wonka continued to beg, frantically. 'You have to spit it out before the- '

'Blueberry pie! It's so sweet and juicy and... Why are you staring at me like that?'

The rest of the group were staring at him, wide eyed with shock. James, Sirius, Lily and Hope had paled considerably.

'What's going on?' Remus asked nervously. No one responded for a few seconds; they all just shared glances.

'If no one else is going to, I guess I'll explain,' Sirius finally said before clearing his throat. 'Roses are red, your nose is turning blue... WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO YOU?!'

'What?' Remus asked, confused.

Lily picked up a loose, reflective metal panel from one of the other machines. She held it up in front of Remus' face so he could see himself. When he did, he gasped, taking a step back in shock.

His entire nose had turned a brilliant blue colour and it was now spreading onto the rest of his face.

'What the...?'

'Moony, spit it out!' James yelled at him. 'Spit out the gum, quick!'

As Lily placed the panel back and returned to where she'd been stood before, Remus hurriedly spat out the gum. However, his face continued to change colour until it was completely blue. Then it began spreading down his neck. Heck, even his hair was turning blue!

'What the hell's happening?!' James asked, turning to Wonka.

'I told you I hadn't got it right yet...' was all the chocolatier said, sighing.

'Yeah, no shit, Sherlock!' Sirius replied.

'Sirius!' Euphemia scolded.

'Not really the time, Mum!' James said before looking back at Remus.

The blue colour was now spreading down Remus' arms. His previously green, now blue eyes were filled with fear as he watched his body change colour. Blue spots were even appearing on his clothes and spreading.

'Guys...what's happening to me?' Remus asked as he watched his hands change colour.

As his hands and clothes finished turning blue, Remus' stomach suddenly let out a long gurgle. He noticed the group's faces had paled even more and his friends and mother looked close to fainting. He looked at what they were all staring at, which was his own stomach, and almost screamed.

He was swelling up. Literally. His stomach was growing larger by the second.

'Wh-what?! Someone help me! Please!' he yelled, beginning to hyperventilate.

James and Sirius desperately wanted to help their friend, but had no idea how. They had no idea what was even happening to him or how it could be caused by a stick of gum. _A single freaking stick of gum!_

The two boys shared a fearful glance before looking at Wonka, waiting for him to do something. The chocolatier just had his head in his hands, refusing to look up at Remus.

'Help me, please! Anyo- ' Remus was cut off when he cheeks swelled up, rendering him unable to speak. 'Mmmmph!'

Finally, Sirius snapped out of his horrified stupor.

'What are we all just standing here for?! We have to help him!'

'Sirius is right! We have to find a way to get all the air out of him!' James agreed.

'Air?' Wonka said, finally lifting his head from his hands. He lifted his cane and pointed it at Remus' still swelling stomach. 'There's no air in there.'

'Well, what else could possibly be making him inflate?!' Sirius asked, growing impatient.

'It's juice,' Wonka told him.

'Juice?'

'Blueberry juice...' Lily said, speaking up for the first time since Remus started swelling.

'Hold on...' James said. 'Mr Wonka, are you saying that our friend is currently turning into a fucking blueberry?!'

'Yes...' Wonka replied, uneasily. The two boys had to use every ounce of their strength to stop themselves from whipping out their wands and hexing Wonka to death.

'Mmm mmmph...'

James and Sirius finally turned back to Remus and their jaws dropped so fast it was a wonder they didn't break and fall to the floor.

Remus had stopped swelling. However, he was about 10 feet tall and wide. Only the top half of head was visible and his hands and feet had effectively disappeared. He was just a big blue ball.

A big blue blueberry.

Hope had been seemingly paralysed, staring at her son as he had gone through his peculiar transformation. Now, however, she finally moved. She turned to Wonka and, if looks could kill, he would have died a hundred times.

'Turn my son back to the way he was or, I swear to god, you will never make another sweet again,' she growled.

'Do not worry, my dear lady!' Wonka replied, unfazed by Hope's death stare. 'I can assure you, your son will be fine.' Wonka whistled and Oompa Loompa ran up to him. 'Can you please roll Mr Remus Lupin to the Juicing Room at once, please.'

'The Juicing Room?' Hope asked. 'What are they going to do to him there?'

'Squeeze him,' Wonka replied. 'All the juice must be squeezed out of him before he explodes.'

'Explodes?!' Hope, James, Sirius and Lily gasped.

'There is no need to worry! My Oompa Loompas will make sure that doesn't happen,' Wonka attempted to reassure them and failed miserably.

A group of Oompa Loompas were preparing to roll Remus. The blueberry boy himself didn't seem that alright with it, though, and tried to tell them to get off him. However, his voice was still muffled.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Oompa Loompas in the room started banging various pots and pans, creating a drum beat.

'I guess we're getting another song,' James said.

'Yeah. I wonder what shit they're gonna say about Remus,' Sirius replied.

As Remus started to be rolled away, the Oompa Loompas burst into song for the second time.

 _'_ _Dear friends, we surely all agree_

 _There's almost nothing worse too see_

 _Than some weak little child_

 _Who can't control their hidden dark side._

 _Did any of you ever hear_

 _Of a child by the name Frisk Dreemurr?_

 _She fell into an underground land_

 _Filled with monsters from end to end._

 _She spared them, loved them, befriended them all_

 _And set them free to top it all._

 _However, she had abused a new ability_

 _And reset the world in its entirety._

 _She played the route again and again_

 _Resetting each time she got to the end._

 _She tortured the few who could remember_

 _And tooled the ones who forgot forever._

 _Then her evil began to show_

 _Just a few timelines ago,_

 _When she grew curious after getting bored_

 _And wondered, 'What will happen if I killed them all?'_

 _She let the demon named Chara take control_

 _As she slaughtered, stabbed and murdered them all._

 _And when she began to regret it_

 _She had no control and couldn't reset it._

 _Her level of violence raised up high,_

 _Her EXP soared through the sky._

 _Chara murdered all of her friends and family_

 _And all Frisk could do was watch on sadly._

 _And in the end when they all were dead,_

 _Chara finally left her head_

 _But not before doing the worst thing off all,_

 _She erased the entirety of the world._

 _The only way she would bring it back_

 _Was if Frisk gave Chara their soul, so that was that._

 _Chara was forever in control_

 _Of Frisk and her very determined soul,_

 _And all because young little Frisk_

 _couldn't contain the demon within._

 _And that is why we won't stop working_

 _To try and save Mr Remus Lupin_

 _From suffering an equal fate._

 _He's still quite young. It's not too late._

 _Provided he survives the cure._

 _We hope he does. We can't be sure.'_

By the end of the song, the Oompa Loompas had rolled Remus to the door and were pushing him through it.

'I can't believe it...' James said.

'I know...' Sirius said. 'How have clothes not ripped? I need to know where he gets them, they are durable as fuck.'

'No, not that!' James replied, nudging Sirius in the side. 'Weren't you listening to the Oompa Loompa's song?'

'No, funnily enough, I wasn't. You see, I was a bit hung up on the fact that our friend JUST TURNED INTO A GIANT BLUEBERRY!'

'Well, if you had been listening, you would have heard the Oompa Loompas sing the line, " _There's almost nothing worse too see, than some weak little child , who can't control their hidden dark side."_ Do you know what that means?'

'They know about his furry little problem!' Sirius gasped.

'Exactly,' James replied.

'But how?'

'No idea.'

One of the Oompa Loompas who'd been rolling Remus ran back into the room. They went up to Hope and gestured for her to follow him.

Hope turned to Wonka for one last time. 'He had better be EXACTLY as he was before.' She turned and followed the Oompa Loompa away, mumbling to herself. 'I've got a blueberry for a son...'

'Well, well, well,' Wonka sighed. 'Two children gone, three children left. I think we'd better get out of this room quickly before we lose anyone else!'

'But, Mr Wonka,' Lily asked, anxiously, 'will Remus ever be alright again or will he always be a blueberry?'

'They'll de-juice him in no time flat!' Wonka declared. 'They'll roll him into the juicing machine and he'll come out just as thin as a whistle!'

'He'd better,' Sirius growled.

'I do wish you wouldn't mumble,' Wonka replied. 'I can't hear a word you're saying. Come on! Off we go! Hurry up! Follow me! We're going into the corridors again!'

James and Sirius looked back at the door Remus had been pushed through before sharing a glance and following Wonka from the room.

 **I'm just gonna... *Grabs knife and uses my brother as a human shield* A lot of people seem very protective of Remus...they'll probably be after me now...**

 **Whilst I own the changed lyrics of the song, I do not own the story told in it. For those of you who don't know, the lyrics were inspired by the game Undertale, made by Toby Fox. It's really good, I recommend you play it.**

 **Well, that's two down, two to go. Feel free to guess who's next.**


	13. The Wonder Is Gone

James, Sirius, Lily, Euphemia and Michael were the only five people left on the tour and, it was safe to say, they were all relatively shaken from the previous events of the day, especially the three kids. James was questioning the logistics of how what happened to Remus was possible, Sirius was plotting his revenge against Wonka for what happened to his friends and Lily was worrying whether Peter and Remus were going to be okay.

Wonka was the only one unfazed by the events. He was skipping down the pink corridors, a smile on his face.

This just pissed Sirius off even more.

'Come along, everyone! We've got so much time and so little to do! Wait, scratch that. Reverse it,' Wonka said.

James sighed before saying what they were all thinking.

'Look, Mr Wonka, I think we've all had enough.'

'What?' Wonka asked, turning around, confused.

'It's just... I know you said Peter and Remus are gonna be fine but... there's still a chance they might... they might not...'

He couldn't finish the sentence. Just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach.

'They might not survive,' Sirius finished for him.

'Y-yeah,' James said. 'Those two are mine and Sirius' best friends and knowing there's a chance that we might...never see them again... The tour just isn't fun anymore. The wonder's gone.'

'Oh... Well, then, we'll just have to get it back, won't we?' Wonka smiled, continuing to skip down the corridor.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Was this guy serious? They'd been talking about a subject as dark as death and now he was happily waltzing down the corridor without a care in the world!

Sirius swore that Wonka was a sociopath and was enjoying the horrible events of the tour. Maybe a little too much...

 _Oh god,_ he thought to himself. _Have I entered a torture porn?_

'All right,' Wonka said, finally stopping, 'stop here for a moment and catch your breath, and take a peek through the glass panel of this door. But don't go in! Whatever you do, do not go into this room.'

Before peeking through the glass, the group read the sign hanging above the door.

THE NUT ROOM

 **Sorry this chapter's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

 **I'm just gonna warn you, the story's gonna take a dark turn in the next few chapters. Though, to be honest, it was already quite dark. I mean, two kiddins have been tortured...**

 **Welp, I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	14. Going Nuts!

Inside the room was a very interesting sight. The room itself was circular, an extremely long desk lining the edge. Sat on many stools at the desk were a hundred squirrels, which were shelling mounds of walnuts and extremely fast speeds.

'That's a lot of squirrels...' James said, eyebrows raised.

'These squirrels have been specifically trained for getting the nuts out of walnuts,' Wonka explained.

'Why use squirrels?' Lily asked. 'Why not use Oompa Loompas?'

'Because Oompa Loompas can't get walnuts out of walnut shells in one piece,' Wonka replied. 'They always break them in two. Nobody except squirrels can get walnuts whole out of the walnut shells every time. It is extremely difficult. But in my factory, I insist upon using only whole walnuts. Therefore, I have squirrels to do the job. Aren't they wonderful, the way they get those nuts out! And see how they first tap each walnut with their knuckles to be sure it's not a bad one! If it's bad, it makes a hollow sound, and they don't bother to open it. They just throw it down the rubbish chute. There! Look! Watch that squirrel now! I think he's got a bad one!'

The group looked in the direction Wonka was pointing. The squirrel in question tapped the shell with its paws and paused for a few seconds before chucking the nut over its shoulder. The nut rolled across the floor before falling down a large hole on the floor in the centre of the room.

'You said they're trained,' Sirius said. 'Could you have trained them to do anything, not just shell nuts?'

'Why, yes, of course I could've,' Wonka replied.

'Hey, Prongs. I have an idea,' Sirius whispered to James. 'I say we kill two birds with one stone.'

'What do you mean?' James asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Look, we need to get revenge on this sociopath for what he did to Moony and Wormtail. We also need an awesome prank for our return to Hogwarts. I have a plan for how we can deal with both right now,' Sirius responded.

'I'm listening,' James smirked, liking the sound of the plan so far.

'As you know already, my parents have completely cut me off, money wise. This meant that I had to learn how to access their bank accounts so I could buy stuff. Now, we will use this money I have access to to buy about half of these squirrels. Then, Wonka's sweet production will take a drastic dive, having less workers. So that'll be our revenge. On the flipside, we could train these squirrels to attack Slytherins, then we let them loose during the Great Hall feast. That'll be our awesome prank! What do you think?'

'That would work...' James said. 'Yeah, sounds good.'

Sirius smirked and turned to Wonka, 'Say, um...how much would it cost to buy some of those squirrels?'

'Oh, no, they're not for sale,' Wonka replied.

'Come on!' Sirius begged. 'I'll literally pay you anything. Money is no problem.'

'I'm sorry, but they aren't for sale,' Wonka responded. 'You can't have one.'

Sirius sighed. James shrugged and gave him an 'I guess that's it, then' look. Sirius was just about to suggest they come up with a new plan, when he had a different idea.

He pulled open the door and ran inside the Nut Room. As he did, all the squirrels in the room stopped what they were doing and turned. They just stared at him as he made his way inside.

'No, don't!' Wonka called after him.

'Sirius, come back at once!' Euphemia yelled. Sirius didn't listen.

'Padfoot, what the hell are you doing?!' James shouted.

'You already know, mate!' Sirius replied. 'Getting revenge for what that asshole did to Moony and Wormtail!'

Sirius started going up to the squirrel nearest to him. Just as he reached out to grab it, it hopped off the stool and onto his shoulder.

'Hey, it's coming willing- '

Sirius was unable to finish his sentence as the squirrel suddenly grabbed his hair and tugged it hard.

'Ow! Get off me, you stupid rodent!'

Sirius managed to shove the squirrel off his shoulder only to turn around and be faced with an even bigger problem: Every single squirrel in the room had jumped off their stools and were scampering quickly towards him.

'Shit...'

Before Sirius even had a chance to react, the squirrels leaped on him, their combined force pushing him to the ground.

'Sirius!' James yelled.

Twenty five of the squirrels pinned Sirius' right arm the the ground, twenty five got his left arm, twenty five got his right leg and twenty four grabbed his left leg. He struggled against the small balls of fluff to no avail.

'How the hell are these things so strong?! Are they genetically mutated or something?!' Sirius growled, attempting to kick away the ones on his legs.

The final squirrel suddenly jumped onto his chest. It leant forward and started tapping Sirius' forehead with its knuckles.

'What are they doing?' James asked.

'They're testing to see if he's a bad nut,' Wonka replied.

Then all at once, the squirrels started dragging Sirius across the floor, towards the centre of the room.

Towards the garbage chute.

'My goodness,' Wonka said. 'I guess he is a bad nut, after all.'

'No no! No no no no no no!' Sirius frantically screamed. 'I'm sorry for calling you rodents! Don't push me down there!'

As Sirius was pulled towards the chute, James knew what he had to do. The door to the Nut Room was thrown opened for a second time as James ran in.

'James!' Euphemia yelled. 'What are you doing?! Come back!'

'Potter, are you insane?!' Lily called.

'Yes!'

James reached the chute just as the squirrels dropped Sirius down it. He quickly leant down and grabbed Sirius hand, stopping him from falling.

'Prongs! Thank Merlin!' Sirius gasped, relieved. 'I fucked up! I really fucked up!'

'Yeah, I know,' James replied. 'But it'll be okay. I'll pull you up outta there!'

James pulled as hard as he could. Sirius was only pulled up about five millimetres, however.

'It's not working!' Sirius said to James. 'Pull harder!'

'I'm trying!'

That's when Sirius noticed that James was inadvertently pulling himself towards the edge of the chute. His feet were sliding closer the hole with every tug.

'Prongs, this isn't gonna work! You're pulling yourself to the edge!' Sirius called up to him. 'You're gonna fall down here!'

'I can do this! I just have to pull harder!' James replied through clenched teeth.

'No, Prongs! You...you have to let go.'

'No! I'm not gonna let you fall!' James said. He had tears welling in his eyes.

'Prongs, we're in Titanic! I'm Jack, you're Rose and you have to let me go!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No! I can't lose all my friends!'

The tears were falling now. They were both silent for a moment until Sirius spoke up.

'Prongs...get out of here before the squirrels push you down as well.'

'What- ?'

With his free hand, Sirius pushed James' hand off his.

'SIRIUS!'

'Bye, Prongs!' Sirius shouted as he fell. His words echoed as he disappeared into the darkness of the chute.

A tear trailed down James' cheek. It fell, following Sirius down the chute.

First Peter.

Then Remus.

And now Sirius.

James was all alone.


	15. I'm Terrified

'James! JAMES!'

All of them... gone...

'Potter! Are you deaf?!'

They could be dead...

'James, get back here! Now!'

He might never see them again...

'JAMES! POTTER!'

James finally snapped out of his daze. He blinked and turned his head to see the squirrels surrounding him. He quickly stood and ran to the door, where his mother was beckoning him. As the door shut behind him, the squirrels returned to their stools and and continued shelling the nuts.

James took a second to regain his breath before turning to his mother and pulling her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

The group was silent for a few seconds, the only sound being James' crying.

'Where...' he finally said, lifting his head, looking towards Wonka. 'Where does that chute go?'

'The incinerator...' the chocolatier replied. Seeing more tears welling in James' eyes, he added, 'but it's only lit every other day, so there's a fifty-fifty chance it isn't one of the days it's lit.'

'There's a fifty-fifty chance Peter will be made into fudge...' James growled, 'there's a fifty-fifty chance Remus will explode and now there's a fifty-fifty chance Sirius will be burned alive!

'ALL MY FRIENDS COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID INVENTIONS! AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM TO CARE!'

He paused, taking a deep breath.

'Sirius was right... you are a sociopath.'

Before anyone could stop him, he turned and ran away down the corridor.

'James!' Euphemia called after him. She was about to go after him when someone else did.

Lily sped along the corridor until she came to a dead end. There, James was stood, facing the wall.

'Potter- '

'Bet you're happy, huh, Evans?'

James looked at the the red-head over his shoulder. His eyes were red and and puffy behind his glasses and his cheeks were damp with tear tracks.

'You never really liked any of us,' he continued. 'We were always "the arrogant toerags who always got in the way". Well, now three of us are out of the way forever. You're probably praying something happens to me in the next room. Then all of us will be out of your hair.'

Lily opened her mouth to respond before James cut across, continuing.

'Before you say that you didn't hate all of us, that Remus was your friend, you need to know you didn't know jack-shit about him. If you knew the truth, you'd probably never want to speak to him again.

'That's the thing about you, Evans; you see us all as one-dimensional characters. I'm the arrogant leader, Sirius is the playboy rulebreaker and Peter is the cowardly tag-along. If you knew Remus' secret, that's all you'd ever see about him. But, Evans, there's a whole lot more to us than what you see.

'You always say to us that we should get to know Snivellus before judging him and insulting him, despite the fact that's exactly what you do to us.'

James' tone had grown harsh and cold, almost a growl.

'I don't see why I ever liked you. You're such a hypocritical bitch.'

Lily took a step back. As she blinked, she felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks. She bit her lip to try and stop herself from sobbing.

Why was she crying? Why did she feel so...hurt? It's not like she cared what Potter thought about her!

...Oh Merlin. She cared what Potter thought about her.

James' eyes flickered over to the red-head behind him. Upon seeing her, he suddenly felt all his anger be washed away by regret.

'Evans...I...I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to- '

'You're right...' Lily cut him off. 'I never gave you any chances... I made so many assumptions about all of you; I never tried to get to know you. What's worse is that it took three of you to be tortured and possibly die for me to see that. I'm a horrible person!'

Lily stopped holding back and let the flood come. James hesitated, unsure, before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. Lily didn't cringe back. Instead, she leant forward into the hug.

'I'm sorry for what I said,' James sighed. 'I just... I'm terrified. I'm so scared they're not gonna be okay.'

The two of them stood there for a few seconds, until Lily finally pulled away.

'And, I'm sorry,' she sighed. 'For everything.'

'It's not your fault, what happened to them,' James replied.

'You ready to go back to the tour... James?' Lily took his hand in hers.

James blushed slightly. She'd never called him by his first name before and she was holding his hand! Looks like progress was being made!

'O-okay... Lily.'

The two turned and started heading back down the corridor. Eventually, they reached the Nut Room where Wonka, Euphemia and Michael were still stood outside the door.

'Mr Wonka...' James said, causing the three adults to turn and notice him. 'I'm sorry for getting mad and calling you a sociopath. It's like I said to Lily, I'm just terrified that my friends aren't gonna be okay.'

'I understand,' Wonka replied. 'I myself know what it's like to lose all your friends.'

He paused a moment, a look of sorrow on his face.

'But, James, I promise we will do everything in our power to make sure your friends will be okay. You won't have to go through what I had to. Now, do you wish to carry on with the tour or would you rather we...?'

'No,' James said, a plan forming in his mind. 'We should carry on.'

'Okay,' Wonka said. 'On with the tour, I suppose!'

As Wonka began to lead them way, Lily gave James a reassuring smile. James smiled back.

Though he may have lost three friends, at least he'd gained a new one.

 **Hey, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was banned from my laptop for a week and I couldn't write at all.**

 **To Catz4444: Exactly the effect I wanted.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	16. The Television Room

The group continued to follow Wonka down the corridor. It seemed, however, all the walking they'd been doing was getting to them.

'Will there be much more walking?' Euphemia asked. 'My feet are killing me...'

James winced at his mother's choice of words.

'Do not worry, I know just the thing to give everyone a rest for your feet,' Wonka replied. 'I can't believe I didn't think of using this before, it would have saved so much time!'

Wonka came to a stop in front of a pair of metal doors: lift doors. He pressed a button on the wall next to the doors and, after a few seconds, the doors opened.

'In you go!' Wonka said. The group stepped inside the lift.

'It's...made of glass?!' Lily gasped. 'Isn't that dangerous?'

'To be honest, after everything that's happened, I'd be more worried if it wasn't,' James replied.

'Yeah,' Lily agreed. She stared at the wide range of buttons covering the walls and ceiling of the lift. 'How does this thing reach so many rooms?'

'That's the thing, this isn't any ordinary lift; it doesn't just go up and down. It goes forwards, backwards, left, right, long ways, slant ways and any other ways you can think of!' Wonka explained. 'You just have to push a button, and, whoosh, you're off!'

He pressed a random button and the lift suddenly darted to the left. Then it stopped and shot downwards. Then it jerked left again.

The lift entered a room which somehow had a self-contained blizzard inside it. Through the snowfall, the group could see a huge pile of what looked like fudge.

'This is Fudge Mountain!' Wonka announced. 'The snow is actually thousands of pounds of sherbet.'

The lift left the room and once again dropped downwards. Then it darted forward into another room. Inside of it was a huge field of bright pink sheep.

'Cotton Candy Sheep!' Wonka explained. 'Their wool is pure candy floss.'

The lift left the room, dropped down, shot left, shot forward, shot left again and then came to an abrupt stop, causing everyone in the lift, except Wonka, to almost fall over. The doors opened and the group entered the room. It was pure white everywhere. There was a podium in the centre that had two giant cameras pointed at it. At the far left of the room was a television screen.

'Welcome to the Television Room!' Wonka announced. 'This room is the testing area for one of my latest and greatest inventions! A few weeks ago, I was thinking about how television works. An image is split up into tiny little waves and particles which spread to satellites and through cables until they are put back together in the television sets. I began to wonder, if it can be done to a picture, why can't I do the same to chocolate? And so here is my newest invention: Television Chocolate!'

'I'd be amazed, but I don't know a lot about televisions,' James whispered to Lily.

'Bring in the Wonka bar!' Wonka called out of the main doors to the room. Six Oompa Loompas entered carrying a giant Wonka bar on their shoulders.

'Woah. Remus would literally faint if he were- ' James stopped, feeling a pang in his chest at the mentioning of his friend.

The Oompa Loompas placed the giant bar on the podium before taking positions at the two cameras. One, instead, ran up to Wonka and handed him five pairs of goggles.

'Thank you. Please put these on,' Wonka said, passing the goggles around to everyone. They all put them on.

'Why's the Wonka bar so big?' Lily asked.

'Well, when a person is videoed, they always come out really small on the TV screen,' Wonka replied. 'It's the same with this. For the bar to come out the correct size, it has to be extremely large. Oh, get ready now! It's about to be activated!'

The group watched as one of the Oompa Loompas pressed a red button on a desk next to the podium. There was a vibrating noise and then, suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, the Wonka bar had disappeared.

'Where did it go?' Lily asked, pulling off her goggles as everyone did the same.

'Over here!' Wonka replied, leading them all over to the television. On the black screen, a picture was slowly forming. Soon, an average size Wonka bar was portrayed on the screen.

'Incredible!' Lily gasped.

'Go on! Take it!' Wonka urged.

'It's a picture. You can't,' she replied.

'After everything that's happened today, I'd believe anything,' James said, outstretching his hand for the bar. Somehow, his hand fazed through the screen. He grabbed the bar and pulled it out. 'Whoa...'

'Impossible...' Lily gasped.

'Go ahead, try it. It tastes just like an ordinary bar. It's just gone through television, that's all,' Wonka said.

James opened the bar and broke four squares, handing each of them to the remaining tour members.

'It's...whoa...' Lily was speechless.

'Just like the real thing!' James finished for her.

'Exactly!' Wonka beamed, proud.

'Can you teleport other things?' James asked, an idea forming in his mind. 'I mean, if you really wanted?'

'Why, I guess I could,' Wonka answered. 'No, I'm sure I could.'

'What about people?'

'I'm not sure. I've never thought about it,' Wonka replied. 'But... I guess it would be possible.'

As soon as he finished speaking, James turned and ran towards the podium.

'James!' Euphemia called.

'James, what are you doing?' Lily asked.

She didn't get a response. James slammed his hand on the button of the desk before standing on the podium.

'Don't!' Wonka shouted.

'James!' Lily and Euphemia called.

There was a bright flash of light.

'James? JAMES!' Euphemia yelled. 'Where is he?!'

'The screen,' Wonka replied. The group gathered around. 'I just hope all of him makes it through...'

'What?!' Lily and Euphemia gasped.

'Sometimes not all the particles make it through,' the chocolatier replied. 'If you could only have one half of your son, which would it be?'

'What kind of question is that?!' Euphemia replied.

'Look!' Lily pointed at the screen. A figure was materialising onto it. Soon, James was stood there.

James was stood there... three inches tall.

'James, what happened to you?! You're tiny!' Euphemia gasped.

'Yeah, I knew this would happen,' the small boy replied, his voice slightly more high-pitched than before. He sounded a bit like a cartoon character.

'Why...?' Lily sighed, exasperated. 'Why would you do this if you knew it would make you so small?'

'I did it for them,' James replied.

'Who?'

'Sirius, Remus and Peter. The thing is, those three have really hard lives. Whether it be abusive parents, being bullied a lot or... Remus' problem, compared to them, I seem like the luckiest person in the world! It already made me feel horrible, almost like I was rubbing it in whenever I mentioned how good my life is. And, then, they all went through horrible, torturous experiences, whilst I was absolutely fine! It just...didn't feel right. If they're suffering, I have to suffer with them.

'I had to do it, so they wouldn't feel so... well, shit.'

'James...' Euphemia sighed. 'I know I should be annoyed, but...that was so brave and loyal f you. I'm proud.'

'Well, I am a Gryffindor,' James replied. 'Bravery and loyalty are the two cornerstones of the house.'

Lily, on the other hand, felt extreme guilt. If there was any speech that could make her feel even worse about how she treated the Marauders, that was it.

'Is... is there any way to change him back?' she asked Wonka.

'Yes, there is, actually,' he replied. 'You see, young boys are extremely springy. If we place him in the taffy puller, he'll come out as good as new! A bit tall, maybe...'

'Cool!' James grinned, liking the sound of being a few inches taller. It would really help in Quidditch.

'Is it safe?' Euphemia asked, concerned for her son's safety.

'I can assure you, he'll be fine,' Wonka replied. He whistled and an Oompa Loompa ran up to him. 'Can you please take Mr Potter to the taffy puller to be stretched at once, please?'

The Oompa Loompa nodded. Meanwhile, Euphemia held out her hand and allowed James to climb onto it. As they were led from the room, James turned and yelled back.

'See you later, Lily!'

'Bye...' Lily replied. She sighed.

Merlin, she hoped he'd be okay.

 **To Catz4444: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, a summary - 'I can't believe those kids just got tortur- OH, LOOK, CHOCOLATE! Everything's fine now.'**

 **To Linkwonka88: So, I'd just gotten home from school when my friend texted me, asking if I wanted to go round her house. I told my dad where I was heading and he yelled back 'Okay, be back before it gets dark.' Now, as I was downstairs and he was upstairs, I misheard and thought he said 'Be back at six o'clock.' So, I went round my friend's. For some reason, my phone died at 29%, so I had no contact to my parents. At half five, I started heading home. Then, I saw my brother stood by my mum's car as I waling. I went up to them and got in the car. Suddenly, my mum started yelling at me about being late. I tried to explain, but she didn't listen. And so, I was banned.**


	17. Lily's Factory

'Well, now, I guess it's onto the next room!' Wonka said. 'How many children are left?'

'Mr Wonka,' Michael said, stepping forward. 'Lily's the only one left.'

'You are?' Wonka turned around. 'You are!' He took Lily's hand and started shaking it vigorously. 'I knew, I just _knew_ you would! I had a hunch, you know! I had a hunch since the beginning that you would win!'

'Win what?' Lily asked confused.

'Well, Lily, how have liked my factory?'

'Apart from the...incidents, it's been wonderful!' she replied.

'I'm glad you've enjoyed it,' Wonka replied, 'because I'm giving it to you.'

'What?!' Lily and Michael gasped.

'Let's face it, I can't run this place forever. I have no children of my own to take over when my time comes,' Wonka explained. 'So, I needed to find someone to take over. Not an adult, no. They'd want to do everything their own way. I needed someone who would see my work and be fascinated by it. They had to want to learn to carry on everything just as I do. I needed a child. A kind, loving child.'

'So, that's why you sent out the golden tickets!' Lily said.

'Exactly! And, Lily, you have won! So, what do you say? Partners?'

Lily paused, mulling the choice over.

'If I say yes, will my family be able to come? My dad, my mum, my sister Petunia?'

'Of course! Bring them all! The more the merrier!' Wonka replied.

'Then, yes, I'd love to!' Lily said.

'Excellent! Wonderful! Now, come along! We've got so much time and so little to do! No, wait, scratch that. Reverse it.'

Wonka led the two remaining tour members to the lift and they all stepped inside.

'I have pressed every single button in this lift throughout my life,' the chocolatier said. 'All of them... except one. Lily, I would like you to have the honours.' He gestured to a red button which read 'Up and Out'.

Lily lifted her hand and pressed it. Immediately, the lift started shooting up at a tremendously fast speed.

'Why's it going so quickly?' Lily asked.

'It has too,' Wonka replied. 'If we don't gain enough speed, we'll never break through.

'H-hold on! You don't mean...?' Lily gasped.

Wonka nodded.

'Up and Out?! But this lift's glass! It'll shatter!' Michael said. Wonka didn't respond.

Lily hugged her father tightly and shut her eyes, preparing for impact.

There was a loud crash.

Lily opened her eyes. She was alive, and the lift was still in one piece, flying in the air. She looked down through the floor and saw the roof of the factory through it, now with a gaping hole.

'We made it...' she gasped.

'I knew we would!' Wonka said. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a pocket watch. 'Hmm... I think about now the other four will be leaving the factory. Well...if they survived, that is. Do you want to go see them leave?'

'Yes,' Lily replied. 'I need to see if they're okay.'

Wonka pressed a few buttons and the lift descended slightly, so it was hovering just above the courtyard in front of the factory.

They didn't have to wait long until the doors of the factory began to open.

 **To Catz4444: Most accurate description of James Potter ever.**

 **For the next chapters, things are gonna be different. We're gonna rewind a bit and catch up on what happened to each of the Marauders after they departed from the tour.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	18. Peter Piper

Peter shot up through the pipe. It swerved left, right, up, down. Every time it changed direction, his head would hit the sides of the pipe. He was beginning to get slightly dizzy.

Not only that, but the pipe was getting smaller, tighter, as he went through. It was squeezing him, but the pressure of the melted chocolate behind him kept pushing him onwards.

After about fifteen minutes of travelling through the pipe, it suddenly dropped downwards. As he felt the blood rush to his head, he looked at where he was heading. Ahead of him the tube was coming to an end. He was squeezed through the bottom of the pipe and was dumped into a huge vat of chocolate.

He quickly swam to the surface, taking a huge breath of air as he tread water.

'Hello?! Is anyone there?! Please get me out of here!' he yelled, hoping someone would hear him.

Nobody replied.

He started looking around, trying to find a way a way out. He was filled with hope when he a ladder leading up out of the vat.

'Oh, thank Merlin!'

He began to swim towards it. Just as he was about to grab onto one of the runs, he suddenly started to be dragged backwards. He turned around to see that the vat was being drained.

It was being drained right into the fudge boiler.

'SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE!' he yelled, attempting to swim against the pull, and failing miserably.

'Oh Merlin... I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die!'

He gave up. He closed his eyes and waited, knowing the end was near. He took a deep breath...

When, suddenly, a metal arm descended and grabbed him around the waist.

'What the... WHOA!'

He was lifted out of the vat and lowered to the floor next to it, collapsing in a puddle of chocolate.

He was free.

'Peter!'

'Mum!'

Eliza ran up to her son, helped him to his feet and hugged him tightly.

'I'm so glad you're okay,' she said.

'I was so scared...' Peter was shivering.

Eliza pulled away from the hug, not caring that her dress was now splattered in chocolate. She looked Peter over and her eyes widened slightly.

'Peter... you're... thinner,' she gasped. Peter looked down at himself to see she was right. He was slightly thinner than before.

'I... I guess the pipe must have squeezed me ,' Peter said. Though he didn't say, he was kind of happy. One of the insults that was thrown at him a lot at Hogwarts was that he was 'podgy'.

An Oompa Loompa ran up to the two them.

'Um, could Sir and Miss follow Moppy, please.' Its voice was high pitched, and it spoke in third person. It reminded Peter a bit of a house elf.

'Come along, Peter,' Eliza said, taking her son's hand.

The two of them followed Moppy from the room and down a corridor. Eventually, they came to a stop outside of a door, labelled:

HOSPITAL WING

Next door, there was another room with a sign that read:

WAITING ROOM

'Could miss go in there whilst, Sir, follow Moppy,' Moppy said. Eliza squeezed Peter's hand before going into the Waiting Room. Moppy led Peter into the Hospital Wing.

He was brought to the first bed in the room and led down on it. Moppy handed him a towel to wipe off some of the melted chocolate.

'Thanks,' he said. Moppy nodded before leaving the room.

Peter sighed.

 _I'm never eating chocolate again._


	19. Blue Moon

When Remus started the tour, this definitely wasn't the way he'd expected to leave it. Being a giant, 10-foot-tall blueberry was officially the second worst experience of his life, for numerous reasons.

He was currently in the boat, which the Oompa Loompas were rowing to the Juicing Room, where he'd, hopefully, be returned to normal. Keyword: hopefully.

Remus peered over his swollen body, and looked down at his mother, who was sat just a few rows in front of him. Hope was staring at her feet, refusing to look up at her deformed son. It made Remus feel horrible. Like...a freak.

Well, he guessed 'Remus Lupin, the Human Blueberry' did sound like he belonged in a circus freak show.

But that wasn't the worst part, oh no. The worst part was the pain.

During the transformation, Remus had experienced excruciating pain. His body had been pushed beyond its limit as he had filled with juice. His skin had been stretched beyond its capacity, and he'd felt like he was going to burst at any moment. It had been just as painful as one of his werewolf transformations, only worse. On full moons, when he finished transforming and lost control, he went completely numb. However, with this, the pain was continuous. The pain grew as he did.

Even now, as he was on his way to the promised cure, the pain was getting more unbearable. What made it even worse was that he couldn't tell anyone. He was unable to say, 'This really hurts! Please! Hurry! I'm gonna explode!' He'd attempted to, of course, but it only came out as, 'Mmmmph mmmph!'

Then, finally, thank Merlin, the boat came to a stop, the door it was by reading:

THE JUICING ROOM

Hope climbed out as a group of Oompa Loompas rolled Remus from the boat. They all entered the room.

Inside the room was a huge device Remus could only assume was the the juicer. Immediately, the Oompa Loompas started rolling him towards it. As he was pushed in, he stole a final glance towards his mother. Hope gave him a small reassuring smile, but Remus could tell she was just as scared as he was.

The Oompa Loompas finished rolling him into the juicer. They left, closing the large door behind them. Remus was left in there alone. After a few seconds of nothing, there was a sound not to dissimilar to a Windows start up sound. Suddenly, one of the panels on each of the walls began closing in. As they reached Remus, they came to a stop. There were three beeps, then the panels pushed in extremely hard.

The effect was instantaneous.

Pain surged through Remus' body. He started continuously projectile vomiting blueberry juice. His hearing was cut off as juice spurted from his ears. It poured from his nose. He couldn't breathe. Juice was escaping through all of his orifices.

Finally, the plates eased the tension and Remus took a deep breath of air. It was only for a second, though, before the plates pushed in once again and the torture returned. It repeated this once more before, finally, it came to stop.

Remus was collapsed on the floor in a puddle of blueberry juice, shaking. Everything hurt... the pain was unbearable.

That's when he noticed that the cure wasn't complete. Not only was he still blue from head to toe, but his stomach was still slightly swollen.

Violet tears welled in his eyes as the door of the juicer opened. Two Oompa Loompas entered, and tentatively walked up to Remus.

'Um, Sir? Are you okay?' one of them asked.

'I...I can't...' Remus stammered. 'I-I can't go through that again...'

The Oompa Loompas both shared a glance. They looked almost...guilty, for some reason. They both bent down and helped Remus stand before the three of them left the juicer.

'Remus! You- ' Hope froze mid-sentence, seeing her son was still blueberry-y.

'I'm sorry, Miss, but the cure isn't finished. We must travel to another room,' one the Oompa Loompa said.

As he was led away, Remus was filled with dread. What would this next part of the cure entail? Would it be as painful and torturous as the last one?

Though he didn't know it yet, the answer was yes.

He and his mother were taken back outside the room and they climbed back into the boat. The Oompa Loompas started to row them away.

Remus ran a hand over his stomach. As he did so, he heard the sloshing of juice inside it. He sighed.

'Mum?'

'Yes, Remus?'

'What... what if the next part of the cure doesn't work? What is I'm like this...forever?'

Hope didn't know how to respond. She took Remus' blue hand in her pale one.

'I'm sure that won't happen. Mr Wonka promised he'd fix this,' she said.

'But, that's the thing: can Wonka really be trusted? I mean, don't get me wrong, me having the gum was my own doing, but... the fact that Peter fell in the river and then in the very next room, I turned into a blueberry... Don't you find that at all suspicious?'

Again, Hope didn't know to respond. Luckily, she didn't have to as the boat came to a stop. They climbed out and, as Remus saw the sign above the door, he paled to a slightly lighter shade of blue.

THE OPERATING THEATRE

'Could Miss stay out here, please?' one of the Oompa Loompas said to Hope. A different one took Remus' hand and pulled him through the door.

The blueberry boy turned his head and gave his mother a fearful glance before the door shut behind him.

The room itself looked almost exactly like an ordinary hospital operating theatre. Remus probably would have questioned why a chocolate factory would need one, but he was too busy being in fear of what they were going to do to him in there.

The Oompa Loompa with him guided him over to the hospital bed in the centre. He climbed onto it a led down, though his stomach made it extremely uncomfortably. The Oompa Loompa left the room, and two different ones came in from a second door. These two were wearing sterile surgical gowns, masks and gloves. They also had these weird vacuums with thin tubes coming out of them.

The two came over and strapped Remus' wrists and ankles to the hospital bed

'Wh-what are you doing?' Remus asked, growing even more terrified.

He didn't get a response. The two Oompa Loompas went over over to a tray of various operating tools. Both of them picked up scalpels. They both took positions on either side of Remus and one of them lifted the boy's shirt up slightly.

Suddenly, Remus realised what they were doing.

'N-no...' he sobbed. 'No... P-please, don't...'

Both the Oompa Loompas pierced his blue skin with their scalpels. He let out a cry of pain as they dragged the scalpels back, creating two deep gashes in his flesh. Indigo, blueberry juice infected blood seeped from the wounds. The Oompa Loompas repeated this two more times, each as painful as the last, until Remus had six slits in his stomach.

They then moved over to the weird vacuum devices and inserted the tubes into the gashes.

'P-please...' Remus begged. 'Don't...'

The Oompa Loompas activated them, and they began sucking the juice out of his stomach. Remus let out a blood curdling scream.

The pain was too much. He couldn't take it.

Everything was going dark...

Remus' eyes flickered open.

He was... in a bed? A white duvet was pulled over him and his head was resting on the soft surface of a pillow.

Under the covers, he put his hand on his stomach.

It was normal sized. Thank. Merlin.

His eyes began to flicker around the room.

Hold on... it looked like...

Was he in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing?

Wait, could it be...?

It had all been a dream? Everything, the tour, turning into a blueberry and being juiced? Yes... of course! How could any of that have been real? It had just been a horrible nightmare after a bad moon. Yes, that was it.

'Remus? Is that you?'

Peter! Peter was there! Yes, the ultimate proof it had been a dream.

'Wormtail, oh, you would not believe how glad I am to see you!' Remus said, sitting up on his pillow.

'Same he- ' Peter paused. 'Oh Merlin... Moony, what happened to you?'

'Huh? What are talking abou- ' Remus froze. He raised his hand in front of his face.

I had been real.

And, not only that, but he was still blue.

'No... no, no, no, no!' he felt the tears welling. 'They said they'd cure me! They said they'd fix me! This... this can't be happening...'

'I-I'm sorry, Sir...' Remus turned to the voice. An Oompa Loompa was stood next to his bed. 'We could turn you back to normal size, but the colour's permanent. You'll be like that forever.'

The word hung in the air.

Forever. Blue forever.

 _I'm a freak._

 ***Repeatedly slams head on table* Why. Do. I do this. To. My favourite. Character?!**


	20. Fires of Hell

'BYE, PRONGS!'

Sirius' words echoed around him as he was enveloped by the darkness. He closed his eyes, preparing for impact.

It didn't come.

He opened his eyes and flipped round so he was falling face down. He couldn't see the bottom of the chute.

'Well, this was anticlimactic.'

He continued plummeting for five more minutes, the end of the chute still nowhere in sight.

'Is this thing bottomless or something?!'

Two more minutes went by. Still nothing.

'Well, this is boring.' He folded his arms and started drumming his fingers impatiently. 'At this rate, I'm gonna die of old age before I reach the bottom.'

Three more minutes. Nothing.

'This is gonna be interesting to talk about back at school. "Hey, Sirius, what did you do over the Christmas Holidays?" "You know, the usual. Fell into a seemingly bottomless pit." People are gonna think I'm crazy! ... But I guess Moony has it worse. How's he gonna tell people he turned into a blueberry?'

Two more minutes. Nothing.

Sirius started singing quietly to himself to pass the time.

' _I am not afraid to keep on livi-_ OH SHIT!'

He could see the bottom and he was plummeting towards it. FAST.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!'

 _THUD._

Sirius survived the fall, thanks to a pile of rubbish below him, which he faceplanted into. As he did, a sharp pain pierced through his left arm.

'Oh, shit!'

He rolled onto his back and saw that his left arm was bent in a very unusual direction.

'Fuck! Broken...' he looked up. 'DAMN YOU, SQUIRR- Huh?'

The hole of the chute was no longer above him. It was to his left. He was also getting strangely warm.

'What the...?'

That's when he realised that the pile of rubbish he was sat on was one of many piles on a conveyer.

A conveyer leading straight to the fiery hell of an incinerator.

'Holy... SHIT!'

Sirius rushed to his feet and, ignoring the searing pain in his arm, started running down the conveyer, away from the incinerator. Suddenly, he tripped on a stray piece of scrap metal and, once again, face planted into the rubbish. He stood back up and continued to sprint before tripping up again.

He stole a glance behind him to see he had failed in getting away from the incinerator. He had been dragged back extremely close to its fiery depths.

He shifted, preparing to get back up and run again, when a jagged pain entered his leg. Alas, a shard of glass had impaled itself in it.

'Shit!' he winced, attempting to stand, only to collapse again. He so desperately wanted to yank the shard out and ease the pain, but he knew better. That glass was the only thing keeping the blood inside his body. If he took it out, there's a chance he'd pass out from blood loss and end up crispy and aromatic.

 _Hold on... Does Wonka want to EAT US?! I mean, I'd be a fried main course after this, Peter a chocolatey dessert and Remus is filled with blueberry juice, aka. a perfect accompaniment drink! And maybe James will become the starter! IS THAT WONKA'S GRAND MASTER PLAN?!_

 _...Shut up, Brain, stop thinking of crazy conspiracies. We can focus on those later. For now, WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_

Once again, he clambered to his feet and started limping up the conveyer. As he did so, he began searching around him, trying to find a door or window, just anything that could get him out of there.

Finally, thank Merlin, he saw it. A door!

He started limping faster and went up to it. He grabbed the handle and toggled it.

Nothing. It was locked.

'Oh Rowling... I'm fucked!'

He turned back to the incinerator. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let the conveyer drag him towards those fires of hell.

...

Until everything stopped.

The conveyer shut off, the flames were put out and the sound of grinding gears that had been surrounding him silenced.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked around, confused. What happened?

There was a click followed by a creak as the door unlocked and opened. An Oompa Loompa leaned in and beckoned Sirius to follow him.

Sirius sighed with relief before following the small person. He was led down a corridor to a room with a sign that read:

THE HOSPITAL WING

The Oompa Loompa opened the door and Sirius stepped inside. Instantly, he was filled with relief at the sight of a familiar figure.

'Wormtail! You're alive! Thank Merlin!'

'Padfoot! Oh my Rowling, what happened to you?' Peter asked. 'Your arm! And leg! And... why do you smell so bad? It's like something died!'

'I almost did! It was terrible! I was viciously attacked,' Sirius replied. 'Totally unfair fight. There were so many of them. They assaulted me and shoved me down a garbage chute. I almost burned alive in the incinerator!'

'Who attacked you?'

'... I'm not gonna say,' Sirius awkwardly avoided the subject, not wanting Peter, who he knew idolised him, to know he was taken down by a bunch of squirrels. 'Moony!'

He went over to the bed opposite Peter's, where a familiar blue figure was led. Remus was fast asleep, but he had damp violet tear tracks on his cheeks.

'I... don't actually know what happened to him. Two Oompa Loompas brought him in earlier, but he was unconscious. When he woke up, an Oompa Loompa said something to him about being blue forever. He started crying and couldn't stop. I tried to ask him what happened to him and if there was any way I could help, but he couldn't reply. He was too choked up on his tears. He ended up crying himself to sleep,' Peter explained.

'Poor Moony...' Sirius sighed. He felt a tug on his jeans leg and turned to see an Oompa Loompa with various medical supplies.

 _Guess I'm about to be fixed up._


	21. Reunited

_It's okay, James... You can get through this... It may hurt a butt ton, but you're going through this for them. Do it for the-_

 _AAAARRGGHH! FUCK! NEVER MIND, FUCK YOUR FRIENDS! IT'S TOO PAINFUL!_

James clenched his teeth as the pain shot through his body. He was attached to the taffy puller, his wrists tied at the top, his ankles tied at the bottom. Every couple of seconds, it would tug tighter and tighter, stretching his spine, legs and arms.

This had been going on for about fifteen minutes, and it was still just as painful as when it first started.

 _My spine's gonna snap, my spine's gonna snap, my spine's gonna snap!_

His eyes had been shut the entire time and he knew he wasn't going to open them any time soon.

 _I wonder if this is how Remus feels when he goes through his full moon transformations._

Five more minutes of stretching went by then, finally, the tension eased. The Oompa Loompa who had been stretching him came over and untied his wrists and ankles. He stood from the taffy puller and looked himself over.

Well, Wonka hadn't been lying when he said he'd be taller. He just didn't specify how tall.

James was now ten feet tall. Not only that, but he was paper thin. Literally.

'Well... this isn't what I was expecting.'

The door of the room opened, and his mother stepped inside. Seeing her son, Euphemia froze.

'James... y-you're...'

'Freakishly tall and paper thin? Yeah, I noticed,' James replied, holding his glasses in place to stop them slipping off his thin face. He felt a tug on the leg of his jeans and turned to see the Oompa Loompa with various pills and a glass of water. They handed them to James.

James sighed before swallowing the pills with the water, wondering what they were going to do. A funny feeling ran through his body. That's when he noticed he was becoming less and less 2D. Soon, he was completely 3D, like a normal human being.

He was still ten feet tall, however.

'I thought I was doing a Remus there for a second,' he said.

 _Note to self: from now on, call inflating 'Doing a Remus' just to piss him the hell off._

The Oompa Loompa gestured for James and Euphemia to follow them. They did so and, guess where James was taken:

THE HOSPITAL WING

Euphemia was led to the Waiting Room while James was taken next door. A wave of relief washed over him as he stepped inside and saw the figures of his three friends.

Peter looked a lot thinner and was splattered with chocolate.

Remus was asleep, twitching occasionally, a look of discomfort on the lines of his face. He was also still completely blue.

Sirius had his left arm in a cast and one of his legs was wrapped in a bandage and had blood seeping through it.

But, despite all that, _they were alive_. And that was enough.

'Well, well, well. Look at this sorry bunch.'

Peter and Sirius turned to James at the sound of his voice, and their eyes widened, seeing their friend's new height.

'What. The actual. Fuck?!' Sirius gasped.

'I got shrunk,' James explained.

'I think you mean the opposite of shrunk, mate,' Sirius replied.

'I got shrunk, and then I got stretched,' James clarified. He wandered over the bed next to Remus' and opposite Sirius' and took a seat. 'So, what about about you guys? What's the verdict?'

'Not too bad for me,' Peter said. 'Though I don't think I'll ever eat chocolate again.'

'Broken arm and a deep gash in my leg from a shard of glass,' Sirius said. 'Apart from that, I'm okay.'

'That reminds me, Padfoot, tell me who attacked you and shoved you down the chute!' Peter begged.

'Never!'

'Squirrels. A bunch of squirrels did it,' James said.

Peter burst out laughing as Sirius glared at his tall friend.

'What about Moony?' James asked.

Peter stopped laughing and Sirius dropped his glare.

'He's...gonna be blue forever,' Sirius replied.

James didn't know how to respond. He turned to his blue friend, a look of pity on his face. Almost as if responding to the mention of himself, Remus' eyes flickered open.

'Oh, thank Merlin...' he sighed to himself. 'It was a dream...'

He sat up on his pillow, pushing his fringe to the side.

'Moony?' James said, getting his friend's attention.

Remus turned to James and Sirius, his eyes widening.

'I got shrunk,' James said.

'And then stretched,' Sirius added.

'And Sirius was shoved down a rubbish chute by a bunch of squirrels,' Peter finished.

'Okay...' Remus turned back to James. 'How were you shrunk?'

'I was teleported through telebox!' James answered. 'Being shrunk was a side effect.'

'Then why did you do it?' Sirius questioned.

'I'm sorry if I wasn't thinking straight. I was a bit hung up on the fact I thought all of you were dead,' James replied.

'What actually happened to you, Remus?' Peter asked. 'No one's told me.'

'I...um... w-well...' A purple blush of embarrassment appeared on Remus' face. 'I, uh, sorta...'

'He turned into a giant blueberry,' Sirius finished for him.

'You what?!' Peter gasped. Remus' blush grew, and he pulled his duvet over his head.

'Mr Wonka showed us this weird defective gum. Remus had it and, the next thing we knew, he was turning blue and swelling up,' James explained.

'Ugghh... don't remind me,' Remus shivered under the covers. 'It was so horrible...'

'That reminds me...' James said. 'We all had a reason for doing what we did: Peter drunk from the river because he's naive and likes food too much- '

'Hey!' Peter whined.

'Sirius tried to get the squirrels because he wanted to get revenge on Mr Wonka for you two,' James continued, 'and I shrunk myself because I felt really bad for you guys. That's three of us, but leaves one. So, Remus, why on earth did you have the gum? You're definitely not the sort of person to do something like that.'

'I didn't want to,' Remus sighed, pulling the duvet off his head. 'It was the wolf. It's two days until the next full moon, and it was hungry. And, well, the minute it heard the gum flavour it took control.'

'Ooooooooh!' James and Sirius were washed with sudden realisation.

'That makes sense...'

'Of course, the beef!'

'Wait, beef?! What sort of gum was it, to have that flavour?' Peter asked, confused.

'The sort that turns people to blueberries, of course,' Sirius replied.

'It was a three-course meal, only in gum form,' James said.

The four boys were silent. It seemed like they were lost for conversation.

'What are we gonna do?' Remus asked.

'What do you mean?' James asked.

'We can't just pretend like nothing today happened. I mean, all of us have been disfigured and/or injured and, in the case of me and I'm guessing you, Prongs, it's for life. We're gonna have explain this to our dads and our relatives and our friends. And then what are they gonna think of us? It's just...' he sighed and hung his head. 'I'm tired of being discriminated against. I'm tired of being a monster and a freak.'

His words were laced with sobs as he delivered the last words of his speech:

'I'm tired of being different.'

The other three didn't know how to respond. The silence returned.

That was, until Sirius began singing quietly.

 _'_ _When I was a young boy_

 _My father took me into the city_

 _To see a marching band_

 _He said "Son when_

 _You grow up would you be_

 _The saviour of the broken_

 _The beaten and the damned?"_

 _He said "Will you_

 _Defeat them your demons_

 _And all the non-believers_

 _The plans that they had made?_

 _Because one day I'll leave you_

 _A phantom to lead you in the summer_

 _To join the Black Parade!" '_

As Sirius finished the first verse of 'Welcome to the Black Parade' he went back to silence. Then, James started singing.

 _'_ _How cruel is the golden rule?  
When the lives we lived are only golden-plated  
And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me  
Though I carried karats for everyone to see _

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raise their babies  
To stay away from me.'_

James came to close at the chorus end. Then Remus began.

' _There's no sunshine, this impossible year_

 _Only black days, and sky greys and clouds full of fear_

 _And storms full of sorrow that won't disappear_

 _Just typhoons and monsoons this impossible year_

 _There's no good times, this impossible year_

 _Just a beach front of bad blood and a coast that's unclear_

 _All the guests at the party, they're so insincere_

 _They just intrude and exclude, this impossible year_

 _There's no you and me, this impossible year  
Only heartache and heartbreak and gin made of tears  
The bitter pill I swallow, the scars souvenir  
That tattoo, your last bruise, this impossible year_

 _There's never air to breathe  
There's never in-betweens  
These nightmares always hang on past the dream_

 _There's no sunshine  
There's no you and me  
There's no good times  
This impossible year.'_

Remus was the only one to sing an entire song. It wasn't surprising, as he seemed to have lot of stuff to get out. What was surprising was his voice. The other three had never heard him sing before and he was _good_.

'Wow, Moony...' James gasped. 'Just...wow.'

'That was brilliant!' Peter smiled.

'Oh, um... thanks?' Remus replied, blushing again.

'It was really good,' Sirius said. 'Though I'm still better.'

Remus rolled his eyes.

'Well, I guess there's one person left to sing,' James said, turning to Peter.

Peter shook his head, a look of fear on his face at the mere thought of it.

'I guess that's a no,' Sirius said.

'Well, this definitely isn't how I expected our reunion to go,' James said, 'but I can't deny it was awesome.'

'Apart from the bit where Remus got all depressing,' Sirius added.

'How would you feel if you turned into a blueberry, went through the torturous experience of being juiced and then be told you'll be blue forever?' Remus asked. 'You'd probably feel depressed, too.'

'True,' Sirius replied. 'Being blue would really ruin my beautiful face.'

'Arrogance overload! Cannot compute!' Remus said.

'Oh, har-dee-har.'

Then the doors of the room suddenly opened at three figures stepped in.

'Peter!'

'Remus!'

'James! Sirius!'

Eliza, Hope and Euphemia ran up to their sons and hugged them tightly. Well, except Euphemia who went up to both James and Sirius.

'I'm so glad you're both okay!' she sighed, relieved.

'Oh, Remus, I was told you're going to be blue forever,' Hope said. 'I want you to know that it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything. I still love you.'

'But...what about Dad?' Remus asked.

'I'm sure he won't care either. And if he does... well, then him and I are going to have a little chat.'

The reunion was cut off by an Oompa Loompa, who coughed to get their attention.

'Can Sirs and Misses follow Tippy, please?' they said.

Tippy turned and opened the door. The Marauders all stood, Sirius with the help of a pair of crutches he'd been given. The four boys and their mothers all followed the Oompa Loompa from the room. They journeyed down the pink corridors for about ten minutes until they eventually arrived at a familiar set of large double doors.

'I guess this is it,' James sighed. 'It's over.'

'Thank fuck for that,' Sirius said, chuckling a little in relief.

Tippy opened the doors. Outside, on the other side of the courtyard and the gates, the boys could see a crowd, just as there had been that morning. They began to step outside when they realised that one of then hadn't moved.

'Remus? Come on, we have to go,' Peter said.

'I... I can't. I can't go out there. They'll see me... They'll think I'm a freak... I-I can't,' the blueberry boy replied.

'Moony, who gives a fuck about your skin tone?! I'm in a similar boat and I know I don't care about my height,' James said.

'Anyway, it's not like we know anyone out there,' Sirius added.

'But- '

'Pull yourself together, Moony!' James continued. 'Repeat after me: I'm blue and I'm proud!'

'I'm blue and I'm proud...?' Remus repeated, uneasily.

'Louder! More confidence!' James told him.

'I-I'm blue and I'm proud!' Remus said.

'I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks about me!'

'I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks about me!'

'I won't copy others!

'I won't- Hey!'

'Aw, I thought I'd get you,' James sighed. 'Anyway, let's go.'

The four boys turned to the door and stepped outside, into the eye of the judging public.

 **The songs used in this chapter were:**

 _ **Welcome to the Black Parade**_ \- **My Chemical Romance**

 ** _Golden_** **\- Fall Out Boy**

 _ **Impossible Year**_ **\- Panic! At The Disco**

 **I, of course do not own these glorious songs.**

 **To Catz4444: When people are cheering about the characters surviving, you know you have a dark fanfiction. Which is good, because it's what I was going for!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	22. Lily's Proposal

'Hurry up, guys! We don't want to miss them leaving!'

'Sorry! It's just kinda hard with the crowd!'

'Question: what's he doing here with us?'

'Oh, is it a crime to want to see my friend? Just because I'm in a different house doesn't mean I'm not obligated to talk to her.'

'Okay, okay.'

Marlene, Mary, Emmeline, Alice and Severus Snape were pushing through the crowd outside the factory. They were hoping to catch Lily before she went home and ask her all about the factory.

Marlene was leading the way through the crowd. She went to push past a man, but suddenly the man's daughter stepped in.

'Daddy! That girl's trying to push in front of us! Stop her!'

'Um, excuse me. First off, who are you to order us around? I mean, what are you, like nine?' Marlene said to the girl. 'And second, fun fact for ya, the five of us are the best friends of one of the ticket winners. So, let us past.'

The girl didn't respond, but she looked extremely mad. She opened her mouth to yell something, but before she could, Emmeline spoke.

'You know, I don't think she understood. She's too young to know. I'll put it into words she'll understand: Bibbity Bobbity back the fuck up, bitch!'

'Ooooooooh!' Marlene pushed ahead, the other four following her.

'You didn't have to be so rude, you know,' Alice said.

'Eh, it was more fun that way,' Emmeline replied.

'We're just in time! Look, the door's opening!' Mary yelled, pointing through the gates. As she had said, the doors of the factory were opening.

The five of them peered through the gate as they watched a group of figures leaving the factory. The four girls gasped.

'Is...is James double his height?!' Emmeline asked.

'Oh my Rowling! Look at Remus! He's...he's bright blue!' Mary gasped.

'And Sirius is in crutches!' Marlene added.

'Is Peter thinner? And splattered with melted chocolate?' Alice finished.

'Hold on...' Severus wasn't focusing on the Marauders. He didn't really care about them. 'Where's Lily?'

The four girls suddenly realised that their friend was not amongst those leaving.

* * *

'Oh no...'

Sirius suddenly stopped walking to the gates.

'What's the matter?' James asked.

'Um...you know how I said that there wouldn't be anyone we know out here?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah...'

'I think, on the other side of the gates, I can see Marlene, Mary, Emmeline, Alice and, to top it off, Snivellus.'

'WHAT?!' Remus gasped. He turned to where Sirius was looking and froze. 'Oh Merlin... no...no no no! Oh shit...'

He ran his hands through his hair in worry and frustration.

'Hey, Moony! It doesn't matter,' Peter said. 'I mean...um... they'll see that you're blue when we go back to Hogwarts, anyway. So what, if they find out now?'

'He makes a good point,' Sirius added.

'B-but... I...' Remus stammered.

'Remember: Blue and proud!' James willed his friend on.

'Come on!' Sirius said. 'I think it's time to face the crowd head on.' He turned to the gates and yelled. 'Yeah, we're different! And that's what make us fucking awesome!'

* * *

Lily didn't know whether to be relieved or feel sorry for the Marauders as she watched them leave.

'Mr Wonka, why's James so tall? And why's Remus still blue?' she asked.

'That's the best we could do, I'm afraid,' Wonka replied. 'There's no way of fixing them anymore than we have.'

Lily looked back down at the group until an idea formed in her head.

'Mr Wonka, can you land the lift? I need to talk to the four of them for a second,' she asked.

'Of course!' Wonka pressed some button on the lift and it descended to the ground. The second the doors opened, she ran up to the four boys, jumpscaring them as she pulled all of them into a hug.

'Okay, what the hell's happening?' Sirius asked, confused.

'I'm sorry for everything that happened to all of you,' Lily said. 'None of you deserved any of it.'

'Lily, you don't have to apologise. None of this was your fault,' James replied.

'Hold up... she feels bad? For _us?_ And you called her Lily, and not Evans? What is happening to the universe?!' Sirius yelled.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you,' James said. 'Lily and I have sorta...well...'

'Become friends,' Lily finished. 'I realised I was actually being a bit of an asshole to you guys. You really aren't as bad as I thought.'

'Whoa... we went through a whole lot of shocking shit today,' Sirius gasped, 'but this... this is the most unbelievable.'

'Well, at least something good came out of today,' Peter said.

'Yeah, after all the torture, disfigurement and public humiliation, it's nice to have something good happen,' Remus agreed.

'Look, guys, I came here to ask you something,' Lily said. 'As I said, you didn't deserve what happened to you. And I don't deserve what's happened to me...'

'WHAT?! What happened to you?! What did that chocolatier do to you?!' James immediately started freaking out.

'He gave me the chocolate factory,' Lily replied.

'...WHAT?!' All four boys let out the same gasp of shock.

'Yeah, I know. But, the thing is, I'm not gonna be able to run it myself. I'm gonna need help,' Lily explained. 'So...what do you say?'

'...Are...are you serious?' Sirius asked.

'Yep,' Lily replied. 'So...yes or no?'

'HELL YES!' James and Sirius yelled in sync. Peter nodded excitedly. Remus, however, remained silent.

'Moony?' James asked. 'You okay?'

'I... I don't know if I can say yes,' Remus said. 'Don't get me wrong, it would be...amazing, but...it would remind me of what happened today too much. I just wouldn't be able to take it.'

'Maybe being here would be better. I mean, you'd be surrounded by weird things all the time, so you wouldn't feel as different. And it would mean less going out and having people send weird glances and judging you,' Sirius said, trying to convince his blue friend.

'But...' Remus gestured for the other three boys to come over. He whispered so Lily couldn't hear. 'What about my furry little problem?'

'I'm sure we can find a place for you to go on full moons. I mean, did you see how many rooms were in that place?' James replied.

Remus sighed. 'Okay. Let's do it.'

'Woo!' Sirius cheered.

'We'd better tell our mums,' Peter said. The four boys ran over to their parents as Lily went back to the lift. She opened her mouth to explain to Wonka, but he spoke before she could.

'I heard what you said to them and... it's okay. After all, five heads are better than one.'

Lily ginned widely. 'Thank you!' The Marauders ran back over to the lift with their mothers trailing behind. 'Come on! In the lift!' The boys did as she said.

'Where are we going?' Remus asked as Wonka pressed a button on the lift, causing it to fly into the air.

'You tell me,' Wonka replied. 'You see, we need to pick up the rest of your families.'

'No need to go to my place, then,' Peter said.

'Or mine. Fuck my family,' Sirius added.

'Shall we go to your place first, Moony?' James asked.

'Uhhhhhhhhh... do we have to?' Remus asked.

'Yes,' Hope said. 'Remus, I know you're embarrassed, but he's your father. He won't care about this.'

'I hope he doesn't,' Remus sighed.

'Okay, so what's your address?' Wonka asked.

'178, Handley Stoke, Bristol,' Hope said.

'Coordinates are locked in! Off we go!' Wonka yelled.

And so, the lift darted away at an extremely fast speed.


	23. Two Shocked Fathers

It wasn't long until the lift descended to the ground outside the Lupin household. As the lift doors opened, Hope stepped out and went to the front door, Remus trailing behind. Hope unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

'Lyall! We're home,' Hope called through the house. As footsteps drew closer, Remus shuffled behind his mother, out of sight of his father.

Lyall Lupin entered the room. He went up to Hope and kissed her.

'How was the tour?' he asked. 'Wait, where's Remus?'

'There was an...incident during the tour,' Hope explained, 'and...well...'

She stepped aside. Lyall's eyes widened as he saw his son. Remus stood there awkwardly, staring at his feet.

'...Please tell me that's just paint,' Lyall said.

Remus shook his head. 'It's permanent.'

'What happened?' his father asked.

'I... I turned into a giant blueberry.'

'What?!'

Remus sighed before explaining what happened in the Inventing Room and the events that took place afterwards. By the end of it, he was shaking, the memories getting to him. Lyall looked horrified.

'There's... there's got to be something to turn you back.' He went over to the bookcase and started flicking through a spell book. 'Surely there's a spell, or... or charm, just...just anything!'

'Dad!' Remus stopped his father. 'Look, I'm okay with this. I can live with it. I mean, it's not the worst that's happened to me.'

Lyall sighed. 'It's just...everything that's happened to you has been my fault. I angered Greyback, making him attack you, and, if I'd gone on that tour with you, I could have stopped you from having that gum.'

'Lyall, don't say that.' Hope went up to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. 'You couldn't have done anything about Greyback. Don't blame yourself.'

'And the gum was my own fault,' Remus added. 'I shouldn't have taken it.'

'And anyway, it's not all bad news. Remus, tell him,' Hope said.

'Oh, I forgot! It turns out, the tour was done so Mr Wonka could find himself an heir to take over the factory when he dies. Lily ended up winning, but she convinced Mr Wonka to let all five of us be his heirs!'

'Really?' Lyall asked. Remus nodded.

'The others are outside in the lift. Come on!'

Remus went back outside, his parents following. The others had stepped out the lift to stretch their legs. When Lyall saw James, Sirius and Peter, he raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I wasn't the only one who messed up during the tour,' Remus explained. 'Mr Wonka! This is my dad, Lyall. Dad, this is Mr Wonka.'

'Pleasure to meet you, sir,' Wonka said, shaking Lyall's hand. 'Now, whose house next?'

'James? Your place?' Sirius suggested.

'Okay,' James replied.

'Everyone in the lift!' Wonka called. 'Come on! We must get going!'

Everyone climbed back in. After James gave Wonka his address, they flew off into the sky.

* * *

'Home sweet home,' James sighed as he, Sirius and Euphemia stepped from the lift. 'Well, Dad's reaction is gonna be hilarious.'

'To what, me with a broken arm and stitched leg or your height?' Sirius asked.

'Both,' James replied.

The three of them entered the house.

'Oh, dearest father, we have returned!' James called.

Fleamont Potter came into the room. He immediately froze.

'Hi, Dad,' James grinned.

'Hey, Mr Potter. I'm just gonna go have a quick shower. I still smell like garbage,' Sirius said, leaving the room.

There was a silence as Fleamont still stood there, mouth agape, stunned in silence.

'Oh! We should probably explain, shouldn't we?' James then continued to explain nonchalantly. 'Stuff happened on the tour. Peter was sucked up a a pipe, Remus turned into a blueberry, Sirius was pushed down a rubbish chute by a bunch of squirrels and I was shrunk and then stretched. Oh, and Lily won the factory.'

'...What?'

James and Euphemia explained everything that happened on the tour. By the end of the story, Sirius had returned.

'Did tell him about our new business?' he inquired.

'I knew I forgot something!' James slapped his forehead. 'Well, when Lily was given the factory, she convinced Mr Wonka to let the four of us run it with her!'

'Everyone's waiting outside. Let's go!' Sirius eagerly started heading towards the door.

'Hold on!' Fleamont said. 'I just... I need a moment to take this all in.'

'Dad, if you're at all worried about this, there's no need to be,' James told his father. 'I mean, the only downside is that I have to duck to go through doorways. And I'll have to get new clothes. But, hey, this'll really help in Quidditch.'

'And, need I remind us all, _we literally own a chocolate factory_!' Sirius added.

'Okay, so let me get the whole story straight,' Fleamont said. 'First, you went in a room called the Chocolate Room, where Peter fell in a river of melted chocolate and was sucked up one of the pipes that carries the chocolate around the factory. You were then taken to the Inventing Room, where Mr Wonka showed you this three course meal gum. Remus had it, but it was defective and it turned him into a blueberry. Then, you went to a room with a load of squirrels shelling nuts. Then, you, Sirius, tried to steal one- '

'And I was shoved down the chute by the rodents. Yes, we all know, don't make me re-live my shame!'

'Finally, in the next room, James, you voluntarily shrunk yourself so your friends wouldn't feel as bad,' Fleamont finished.

'Exactimundo,' James replied.

'...I don't know whether that was extremely loyal or extremely stupid.'

'Loyal,' James said.

'Stupid,' Sirius countered.

'Hey!'

'Well, let's go then,' Sirius said. 'To the lift!'

The four of them went outside, and went back into the lift.

'Dad, Mr Wonka,' James introduced. 'Mr Wonka, this is my dad, Fleamont.'

'Overjoyed!' Wonka greeted, shaking Fleamont's hand. 'Now, Lily, is it your house next?'

'Yep,' Lily replied. She gave Wonka the address and the lift soared into the air again.

As they flew, Lily began to grow nervous. Explaining the events of the factory and persuading her mother to come to the factory would be easy.

However, Petunia would be a different story.

 _What do I do?_


	24. Final Stop

The lift landed outside the Evans household and the doors slid open. Lily and Michael stepped out, going up to the front door. They stepped inside after opening the door.

'Mum! Tuney! We're home!' Lily called through the house. Her mother, Rose, came in, but Petunia was nowhere to be seen.

Rose hugged her husband and daughter. 'How was the tour?'

'It was amazing! But, Mum, you'll never believe what happened afterwards!'

'What? What happened?' Rose asked.

'Mr Wonka gave me, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter the factory!'

'What?!'

'The whole tour was a contest for Mr Wonka to find the perfect heir to take over the factory when he dies and I won! But I knew I couldn't do it alone, so I asked the other four to help me.'

'Oh, Lily, that's wonderful!' Rose hugged her daughter again. 'But...aren't these the boys you said were arrogant toerags?'

'They aren't as bad as I thought they were. I learnt that today,' Lily replied. 'Everyone else is outside; we're all moving into the factory.'

'Where's Petunia?' Michael asked.

'Up in her room,' Rose replied. 'I'll go and get her so we can go.'

Rose left the room. A few minutes later, she came back in, Petunia behind her.

'Hi, Tuney! Did Mum tell you? Isn't it wonderful?' Lily asked.

'I don't see what's wonderful about it,' Petunia replied. 'Now I have to live with five of you freaks, plus their parents.'

'Petunia, don't be rude. Your sister isn't a freak,' Michael said.

'Yes, she is!' Petunia replied. 'Apparently, I'm the only one who can see it!'

'Now, Petunia, Lily's- '

'It's always Lily, isn't it?! Lily this, Lily that! What about me?! When will I get some recognition!'

She turned and stormed from the room. Michael sighed.

'I'll go talk to her. You two go ahead to the factory, we'll meet you there.'

Michael left the room, following Petunia, as Lily and Rose to turned to go outside.

'Oh wait!'

Lily stopped before they could go outside.

'Um, before we go out there, I just need to say... during the tour, there were a few incidents. So, I'm just gonna prepare you that Sirius is in crutches and has a broken arm, James is ten-feet-tall and Remus is blue from head to toe. But, please, don't treat them differently.'

'Okay...' Rose agreed, slightly confused.

Lily opened the front door and they both stepped outside. Lily introduced her mother to Wonka.

'Very happy to meet you, very happy! Now, everyone into the lift! We must get going!' Wonka yelled. Everyone stepped back inside the glass box, but, when Lily went to, someone called out her name.

'Lily! Wait!'

She turned around to see a familiar greasy-haired figure running towards her.

'Sev? What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I was at the factory,' Severus replied. 'I wanted to see you when you left, but then you got in that box thing with those idiots.'

'Sev, they're not idiots. They really aren't as bad as we thought,' Lily replied.

'If they're not idiots, tell me what happened to Potter and Lupin to make them like that,' Severus said.

'James sacrificed himself for his friends. And as for Remus, he...' Lily wanted to be honest to her friend, but she knew Remus wouldn't want her to tell Severus what happened to him.

Suddenly, she noticed, from the corner of her eye, Wonka was mouthing something to her. She read his lips before replying to Severus.

'There was a build-up of excess fructose in his fluid sacs.'

'...What the hell does that mean?'

'You figure it out. I've gotta go. Bye, Sev!'

She went back over to the lift and stepped inside. She waved to Severus as they flew off into the sky.

'Question: "a build-up of excess fructose in my fluid sacs"? Is...is that genuinely what happened to me?' Remus asked.

'Yes. I thought we already went over this...' Wonka said.

'It's just...it sounds even worse when put like that,' Remus replied, shivering a bit.

'It's fine, Moony,' Sirius said. 'It's over. By the way, I would put a hand on your shoulder comfortingly, but I can't. Prongs, comfort Moony for me!'

'Got it!' James patted Remus on the shoulder. Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'That's something I've always wondered about: what's with the nicknames?' Lily asked. 'Where did they come from? What do they mean?'

'Uhhhhhhh...' All four Marauders had the same reaction.

'Well... James is Prongs because his hair looks a bit like the antlers of a stag,' Remus quickly lied.

'Hey!'

'You can't mad, you agreed on the nickname,' Sirius played along.

'Good point. Well, Sirius is Padfoot because he's loyal and my best friend, like mans' best friend.'

'Thanks, mate. Remus is Moony because he's the smartest Marauder and wolves are some of the world's smartest and most perspective animals,' James said.

'And Peter...well... he likes cheese, like a rat,' Remus said.

'And he smells like one,' Sirius added.

'Hey!'

'I'm kidding!'

'I thought you were Sirius,' Remus smirked.

'Was... was that a double pun?' James growled.

'...I should run, shouldn't I?' Remus asked.

'Probably,' Sirius replied. 'Too bad we're in a confined space.'

'Not for long,' Wonka announced. 'We're here!'

* * *

 **To crusader2113: They're actually the ones from the book. But, from now on, I'm definitely calling the '71 Oompa Loompas 'the green haired Trump ones'.**

 **I have an announcement, guys: the next chapter will be the final one of this FanFic. However, that doesn't mean the story is over. Far from it, in fact. I will elaborate on this next chapter.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	25. Wonka's Secret

The lift descended down through the previously made hole in the roof. It went back on the track and twisted left, right, up, down, forward and backwards, before coming to a stop. The doors opened and everyone stepped out into the familiar sugary wonderland that was the Chocolate Room.

'I still can't believe this is our home, now,' Lily smiled.

'I know,' James agreed. 'It feels like a dream.'

'Too bad the rest of the day was a nightmare,' Remus sighed.

'Well, now we're back, I can finally do this,' Wonka smiled as he left the lift. He lifted his cane and started unscrewing the gold topper. After, he reached inside it and pulled out...

'A wand?!' Sirius gasped.

'You're a wizard?!' Peter asked.

'Of course! You don't think anything you saw today would be possible without magic, do you?'

'It also explains how we got all the tickets!' Remus said. 'He would have made sure they all went on a shipment to Hogwarts so his heir would definitely be a wizard!'

'Exactly,' Wonka said. 'Now, I'd better remove the glamour charm.'

'Glamour charm? For what?' James asked.

Wonka whistled and an Oompa Loompa ran over to him. Wonka waved his wand and suddenly, it wasn't an Oompa Loompa, but a house elf.

'Of course! I didn't think Oompa Loompas were a thing!' Lily said.

'Now, Sirius, hold still for a second,' Wonka pointed his wand at the boy.

'What are you- '

Sirius was interrupted when Wonka waved his wand and a loud crack came from Sirius arm.

'ARRGGH, FFFFFFFFFFFFFF- '

The cast suddenly fell of his arm, revealing his now fixed arm. Wonka waved his wand again, this time at Sirius' leg, and the bandage fell off, revealing his healed leg.

'Oh...thanks.'

'Wait,' Remus stepped forward, 'does this mean you know a spell that can turn my skin back to normal?'

'I'm sorry but...there's no way to turn your skin back without there being nasty repercussions,' Wonka replied.

'What sort of repercussions? I mean, I might be able to handle them. Please?' Remus attempted to bargain with the chocolatier.

'Would you be able to handle death?'

'...Ah...never mind.'

Suddenly, a loud squawk echoed through the room. A parrot flew down and landed on Wonka's arm.

' _Squawk,_ here's your letter, _squawk_ ,' it said, raising its leg, which had a letter attached to it.

'Thank you,' Wonka replied, untying the letter. As the parrot flew off, Wonka noticed the five kids giving him weird looks. 'What?'

'A parrot?' James asked.

'They're a lot more talkative than owls,' Wonka replied, opening the letter. 'Oh, good! The Ministry agreed!'

'Agreed to what?' Peter asked.

'Well, if I'm going to teach you how to make the kinds of sweets and chocolates I do, then you're going to have to be able to use magic. So, I wrote to the Ministry, and they have replied! Now, whilst you are within the walls of this factory, you are legally obligated to use magic!'

'Awesome!' Sirius punched the air.

'Now, if you go back into the lift you should be able to see rooms for each of you. There's also a room labelled "Furniture Storage". There is a variety of furniture for you to choose to put in your rooms,' Wonka explained.

'Cool. Let's go!' James said as him and the other children ran to the lift.

'Hope, Lyall, could I speak to you in private for a moment?' Wonka asked. The three of them wandered away from the other parents. 'Now, we need to discuss your son's condition.'

'How did you- ?'

'I knew the moment I saw the scars,' Wonka replied. 'But don't worry. It's no problem. We do, however, need to decide where he will go at full moons. Now, I think it will be most suitable if he uses one of the rooms on the very bottom floor of the factory, because the bedrooms are on the top floor and it will best if he's far away, in case of the unlikely event he gets out. But the question is, which one?'

He stood there, thinking it over, before his eyebrows raised, showing he'd come up with an idea.

'That's it, he can use Storeroom No. 666! That's where we keep all the sweets that are too dangerous for human consumption. We rarely need to go in there and the doors and walls are made of extremely strong metal that should keep him in. What do you think?'

'I think it sounds perfect,' Lyall agreed.

'And thank you, Mr Wonka, for not discriminating,' Hope added. 'It means a lot to us, and I'm sure it will mean even more to Remus.'

'It's no problem. Now, you had probably go with the others to the bedrooms. I have to go to my office. I have a lot of paperwork to do . If you need me, my door is always open.'

* * *

Meanwhile, the Marauders and Lily were all choosing their furniture.

'This place is like a mini Ikea, only everything's already put together,' Lily remarked as she levitated her chosen bed into the lift.

'What's Ikea?' Peter asked.

'It's a muggle furniture shop, only you have to buy everything in separate pieces and put it together at home,' Remus explained.

'Isn't that kinda stupid?' James commented.

'A bit,' Lily replied.

They continued wandering around, choosing more furniture. Remus began noticing a pattern with what he was choosing.

'It's weird,' he said, 'even after what happened today, blue is still my favourite colour.'

'It's not too weird,' Sirius replied. 'I mean, after today, I probably shouldn't like red and yellow because they're the colour of the flames that almost burned me alive. However, I still do because GRYFFINDOR PRIDE!'

Remus just laughed in response. About half an hour later, they had chosen everything they wanted and headed to their currently blank room. They then proceeded to spend the next hour decorating. After, they all gathered in James' room.

'Well, I guess the story of the Marauders and the Chocolate Factory is over,' James sighed.

'No, it's not. It's far from over,' Remus replied.

'What do you mean?' Peter asked.

'Well, we literally own the factory. That's gonna be awesome. And then there's going back to Hogwarts, which will be...interesting, to say the least.'

'Guess, you're right, Blueberry Boy,' Lily said.

'...Don't call me that.'

'What's the matter, Blueberry Boy?' Sirius smirked. 'Don't you like it?'

'I will not take this abuse! Fuck you both!' Remus replied. James and Sirius burst out laughing.

'What you laughing about, Stretch, Acorn?' Lily said.

'...That's it. Everyone out my room.'

The others just laughed again.

Despite the events of the day, it seemed things were getting better. Hopefully the memories of the incidents could be forgotten and they could move, living their lives of pure imagination with no further troubles.

AH HA HA HA! Do you really think that could happen? Oh no! I think you're forgetting that these are the Marauders we're talking about. Nothing's that simple for them. In fact, when they went back to Hogwarts, a whole lot of shit went down. There was a yandere with an inflation fetish, a very unlikely friendship, repeated head slamming on lintels and the coolest Halloween costumes ever.

But, those are stories for another time. For now, it's time to bring things to a close.

* * *

 **And so, we have reached the end...**

 **Of the first story!**

 **I am pleased to announce that there will be a sequel! It shall be called 'The Marauders After the Chocolate Factory" (Very inventive title, I know). I don't know exactly when I shall start publishing it, but I can promise that the first chapter will be uploaded by the end of this month. Or maybe two or three chapters, if I'm feeling productive.**

 **Thank you so much for the support you've given in reviews, it means a lot to me. This being my first story, I was very nervous about how it would be received. However, since I started publishing on here, my confidence has grown a lot. So, thank you!**

 **See ya in the next story!**

* * *

 **Edit: The sequel is up!**


End file.
